The Fury of a Mare
by Deacol
Summary: Ma Yun Lu is Ma Chao's younger sister. Things happen, people die. When they side with Shu, Yun Lu meets Zhao Yun. Ma Chao and Liu Bei decides to arrange a marriage for Yun Lu to a warrior of Shu. Who is he? ZHAO YUN FINALLY APPEARS.
1. The Birth of a Mare

**Chapter 1: Birth of a Mare**

_I'm Ma Yun Lu and as the daughter of Ma Teng and descendent of the famous Ma Yuan during the Han dynasty, I'm a pretty descent fighter. They all thought I would become one of those women who stayed at home all day looking after the children, but they were wrong. One day, I saw my brother, Ma Chao, spar with my dad and I found it pretty fascinating. I was around 7 then. Dad was a little disappointed but he still taught me how to fight coz I wanted to. They also said I had talent and I defeated even my cousin, Ma Dai. It was quite a spectacular feat to everyone, considering he was a male and I a female._

_So now, I'm 18. No, actually I'm 17, turning 18 tomorrow._

_We have a family motto, it's like....'Justice will prevail!' or something like that. Every one in the Ma family says that with full heart, except for me. It gets on my nerves every time they say that. But, to fulfill the task of being a warrior from the Ma family, I have to say it. Deep inside, I'm an atheist. Haven't found anything worth worshipping yet. The only thing I want is for a good general to unite these three kingdoms and create a dynasty worth living in. That's all, nothing to do with justice paving the way to peace. I swear my dad and all would make a shrine for Justice if they were allowed. It's like a god to them! Why don't they cut up a pig while they're at it?_

_Despite all that, I love my family, especially dad. He's always saying, "We'll bring peace to the chaos!" Yeah, I'd love that to happen but deep inside me, there's this feeling that my dad will never achieve that. He's not good enough? Mmmm, I don't know. Most of our 'strategies' are like 'beat the crap outta them!' ideas. I don't think it works very well._

_Hopefully one day, I can find the guy who can actually bring peace to the land. Then I could go and serve him and see the peace made by us. Until then, I'll just stick around Xiliang..._

_Did I just dis my beloved father? I better shut up. Heh._

There was a thump as Ma Yun Lu fell off her horse.

"Ha! I win Yun Lu!" said her brother Ma Chao, who was still atop his horse.

"Not so fast!" replied Yun Lu grabbing a handful of dandelions and throwing them at Ma Chao's horse, Shadow Runner. They tickled the stallion's nose which frightened it and as a result, he reared and threw Ma Chao off.

"Hmph. Well then, we'll spar on the ground," said Ma Chao, a tad bit annoyed.

"Readyyyyy.... when I am!" said Yun Lu. She ran towards Ma Chao and swiped at him, which he just managed to block.

"What the hell Yun Lu? I wasn't ready yet!" shouted Ma Chao as he blocked another swing.

"No rules about waiting is there?" Yun Lu swung the other end of the spear at Ma Chao's thigh but he was expecting it. He quickly sidestepped the attack, hopped jumped behind her and poked Yun Lu's back with the point of his spear.

"I win again. Why do you keep challenging me to battles you'll never win?"

"I can improve dude. Practice makes perfect!"

Ma Chao leaned on his spear.

"You improve, I improve. It's as simple as that. You might win if _I_ stopped practicing."

"I'll win you won day Mengqi. Mark my words," stated Yun Lu.

"Well, you try your hardest when that time comes Yun Lu," said Ma Chao. "See ya."

"It's my birthday tomorrow! Will dad be back by then? Have you got my present?" asked Yun Lu.

"Maybe..." Ma Chao walked off to his home. Yun Lu took hold of her horse Chalk and Ma Chao's Storm Runner and led them towards the stables.

"Let's go my dear four legged friends," she said, nuzzling her white horse.

_I've never won a sparring contest against any of my family, except for my cousin Ma Dai. He went all red when I defeated him, no doubt ashamed that I, a girl, won him! But that was only once. I've won all the soldiers and elite fighters in our army though._

_My weapon was designed by my dad to suit me. See, as a girl, I don't have as much strength as a guy. So my dad drew up a short, light spear for me to use easily. Took the designs to some famous blacksmith and when I held it, man was it light!_

_It's a double sided spear, the spear heads made with some kind of light and 'premium' metal. It also has an eclipsed shaped hole in the middle. And the handle bit is made out of some again, 'premium' wood._

_Not to mention my horse! It's called Chalk for its white pelt. I know, it's a sad name. Anyways, I insisted for my horse to be a mare because I'm a female 'Ma' too. Dad and I were arguing, him saying that stallions were way better but I was a stubborn little girl so, Chalk's been with me for years now._

_Back to the present. Dad's in Chang An right now...for some odd reason. He got recalled by some man called Cao Cao. If dad doesn't come back by tomorrow, I'll make him suffer my wrath! _

_Sometimes, I really hate my impatient personality but too bad I can't change it. Poor me._


	2. A Present

Chapter 2: A Present

**Chapter 2: A Present**

"Get up Yun Lu," said Ma Chao staring down at Yun Lu's sleeping face.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Yun Lu as she turned over and pulled the blanket over her head to shield from her brother and the sunlight.

"Look, if you don't want a birthday, you're free to do so."

Yun Lu looked up at Ma Chao.

"Birthday? Me?" she asked. "Oh…Yeah! It's my birthday isn't it?" Yun Lu got up straight away and changed as soon as Ma Chao left the room. She looked between a dress and a pair of pants. She decided the pants would be better because of the bitter coldness outside. Other times, she really wouldn't have cared.

Just as she was leaving her room, she realised it was _very_ messy. Yun Lu sighed and signaled for her personal maid, or, more like a good friend, to clean it up.

"I'm so sorry Shao but could you please clean up my room? It's very…um…in bad condition," she said with a pleading face.

"Please my lady! Do not say sorry! It's our job!" said the maid, Shao.

"Well, thanks!" With that, Yun Lu left the maid and rushed towards...breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ma Yun Lu entered the banquet hall and closed the doors behind her.

"Hey guys!" she shouted energetically, and casually.

"Happy Birthday Yun Lu!" greeted everyone in unison. There was Ma Chao, Pang De, Han Sui and four other generals. Han Sui was Yun Lu's father, Ma Teng's sworn brother. Thus, he was like an uncle to both Yun Lu and Ma Chao. Yun Lu walked up to the front and sat down on the last empty chair around the table. Small bowls of noodles were served along with oolong tea. Yun Lu glanced as she ate.

"No news of dad coming back yet?" she asked.

"Nope," answered Ma Chao taking a sip of tea.

xxxxxxxxxx

A horse slowed as it reached the gates of Xiliang. Atop the horse was Ma Dai.

"Good morning General Ma Dai!" greeted the two gate captains.

"Oh, hi," acknowledged an out-of-breath Ma Dai. He immediately dashed in and ran into Ma Chao's room but found it to be empty. A maid was walking by holding a bag of Yun Lu's rubbish.

"Shao! Where's Ma Chao?" he asked her.

"Oh, Lord Ma Dai! Lord Ma Chao is in the banquet hall with everyon-" But Ma Dai had rushed off to the banquet hall before Shao could finish her sentence. She carried on cleaning up Yun Lu's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ma Dai threw open the doors to the hall. Yun Lu stood up and ran towards her cousin, giving him a hug.

"Dai! You're back!" said Yun Lu enlightened. She glanced behind him and a look of worry grew on her face. "Where's dad and my two brothers?" she asked. Ma Dai looked at the floor and swallowed.

"Uncle Ma Teng and cousins Ma Tie and Ma Xiu were...executed." Ma Dai looked up. "By Cao Cao."

Yun Lu stepped away from her cousin in horror.

"Only I managed to escape. I disguised as a merchant…"

"Was it because of that scheme?" asked Ma Chao. Everyone looked at him with a questing look. Ma Dai nodded.

"Yes, Ma Teng and Huang Kui, they tried to kill Cao Cao because he's overpowering the Emperor. Uncle couldn't let such an unjust person stay in this world. But Cao Cao realised the plan and the next thing you know, we were all ordered to be executed," said Ma Dai, holding back his grief.

"E-excuse me," said Yun Lu softly, walking out of the hall.

"Yun Lu…" whispered Ma Dai, grabbing Yun Lu's hand. She shook it off.

"Leave me Dai," replied Yun Lu, choking on her tears. She ran away to the grassy fields. Yun Lu dropped and lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. Whenever she was sad, she would go to the fields because of its quiet surrounding in which she could relax in. Horses neighed in the distance and the swaying of tall trees in the breeze was all that could be heard.

There she wept over her father's death.

_Dad can't stand injustice. He just can't let injustice stay in the world. Cao Cao's gonna usurp the throne so dad just had to take him down. But the plan got out, him and my two brothers were executed._

_Well, I know that if someone wanted to kill me, I'd kill them and so I don't blame Cao Cao for that. But he is an evil man in himself and…evil people should die! As I said, I'm no fan of justice but for dad, I'll fulfill his will to purge the injustice of Cao Cao. I swear that bastard cow will die by my spear. Oh, father…how I'll miss you._

Yun Lu's eyelids were still closed as Ma Chao walked towards her. Then her eyes slowly opened, to see Ma Chao sitting on the grass next to her. She tugged at Ma Chao's sleeve.

"Lie down on the grass. It feels very peaceful," she said. Ma Chao shook his head.

"How are you handling it?" he asked in a whispery voice.

"I'm okay. Everyone's gonna die someday eh?" replied Yun Lu, who was still sniffling.

"Well, I came to give you your present," said Ma Chao holding out something long and thin wrapped in cloth. Yun Lu took it with glee and unraveled it. There lying was her own double sided spear.

"What? This is my spear! How is this a present?" she asked angrily.

"Knew you'd react like that," replied Ma Chao and took out another spear, handing it to Yun Lu. It was also the double sided spear, an exact same as the first one. "You handle your single spear quite skillfully, thought this would help you fight better with an extra one." He pointed to the new spear. "I went to the same blacksmith who made the first one. And I took dad's design."

"Oh my god! Two double sided spears! This is awesome!!" shouted Yun Lu happily. She flashed a look at her brother. "And because they're so light and fast I'll name it…" she pondered for a while before finishing the sentence. "Flashpoint! Like 'flashes' and the spear points."

Ma Chao smiled at his baby sister's delight.

"Oh, and you know how it's kind of hard to ride on a horse wielding two spears? Well, I got a sheath for one of them so that your left hand can access it when you're on ground, fighting melee. It goes around your back like this." He took the sheath and strapped it around Yun Lu's back.

"Dude. This is hot!" said Yun Lu as she twirled the 2 identical spears around. She put them down and bear hugged her brother.

"Oh, no no. Yun Lu, there is NO need for a hug," muttered Ma Chao.

"Yes there is!" she said, laughing and hugged Ma Chao as tight as she could.

"Crap. Get off!" yelled Ma Chao. Yun Lu released him, picked up her weapons and pointed one at Ma Chao.

"Spar!" she chirped cheerfully, grabbing her brother's hand. "Let's go get your Silver Stallion!"

"No, I'm gonna use Stallion Fury from now on and avenge father with his own spear," said Ma Chao, changing direction towards where Stallion Fury laid.

'It's good this keeps your mind from lingering on sorrow," thought Ma Chao as he followed his sister who was in a good mood about her new weapon.

xxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the doorstep of where Stallion Fury was. It was their father, Ma Teng's room. They entered the unoccupied room.

"There it is," said Yun Lu, whispering unconsciously. Ma Chao walked over to take the spear and as he did so, Yun Lu explored the room she had entered countless times. She stacked all the papers and books on her father's desk.

"Can I take some of these strategy books to my room?" she asked and held up a copy of Sun Tzu's Art of War. "Especially this. Dad read it to me as a bedtime story."

Ma Chao turned around to look.

"You sad, sad person. Art of war as a bedtime story?" Ma Chao sighed and took Stallion Fury. "Yes take whatever you want. This room is probably going to get cleared sometime anyway." Yun Lu took the stack of books and they left the room.

"Mengqi, wait for me at the sparring grounds while I go drop off these books," she said, dashing off to her room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yun Lu opened the door and saw that her room was spotless. She smiled and placed the books on her table. She glimpsed Shao and ran over to her as soon as she shut the door.

"Shao! Thank you so much for cleaning up my room! But be prepared to see my room look exactly as trashed a few days later!" said Yun Lu, giving the maid a light hug.

"It's alright, I can clean it up whenever you like, my lady," replied Shao.

"Lose formality towards me Shao! Call me Yun Lu like everyone else does."

"…okay, whatever you say Yun Lu," said Shao with a nod.

"Anyways, gotta go and spar with my brother. See ya!" waved Yun Lu and sprinted back towards the sparring grounds.

"Again?" shouted Shao.

"Gotta test out my new weapons!" yelled back Yun Lu.


	3. Family

Hi again

Hi again!

Yes, it's been a looooooooooooong while since I updated. I'm just extreme slow, I've never stopped writing the story. So I won't be stopping. Stop by when you have the time because I might have posted something. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Family**

Ma Yun Lu pulled out her second spear from her sheath and twirled both spears around.

"You ready?" she asked. Despite her weapons being new, they were pretty simple to control because of their lightness.

"Ok. Don't be surprised if you win. Stallion fury is heavier than Silver Stallion, and I haven't gotten used to it yet," replied Ma Chao readying himself.

"It's even, we both have new weapons," Yun Lu charged forward and stabbed with one spear. Ma Chao blocked and retaliated.

The clash went on for quite a while. Ma Dai came by and watched them spar. At that point, there was a deadlock between Ma Chao and Yun Lu. Ma Chao was overpowering Yun Lu's one spear greatly until she remembered her second one. She lifted that second spear and raised the blade under Ma Chao's chin, all during the deadlock.

"And for the very first time, I've won!" screamed Yun Lu. They let the deadlock off and Yun Lu went jumping around screaming her head off.

"Seems like you new weapons have helped you and mine…hasn't," said Ma Chao, although he was pleased that his present was helping. Ma Dai clapped.

"Well done Yun Lu. Now I don't have to be so ashamed of myself for losing."

Ma Chao laughed at the comment.

"Hey, we're going to Chang An tomorrow. Chang An is one of Wei's important cities. Taking it will give us the advantage to bring down Cao Cao," he said.

"What!? Are we going so soon?" yelped Yun Lu.

"For father, we must. As soon as possible."

"Ok!" said Ma Dai with a confident nod before turning away and leaving.

"Wait! You two wanna come over to my house and eat? My wife's cooking because we're gonna leave tomorrow. I'll just get her to cook for 2 more," suggested Ma Chao.

"Yeah, especially if it's Lady Yang cooking! It's so good, I'm so going," said Ma Dai.

"Hell yeah, love food," said Yun Lu. The trio headed over to Ma Chao's house.

XXXXXXX

"YANG QIAO EN!" screamed Yun Lu. Ma Chao's wife, Yang Qiao En came out.

"I see you've brought 2 guests Mengqi," smirked Yang.

"Da Da!" yelled a little boy. He was Ma Chao's eldest son, 3 years old, named Ma Cheng.

"Look Cheng! See what I've brought you!" sad Ma Chao holding out the spear, Silver Stallion.

"STICK!" yelled Ma Cheng grabbing hold. It was too heavy for him so he couldn't life it up.

"It's not a stick Chengy, it's a spear," said Yun Lu, holding the spear for him.

"When you grow up like us, you can use it!" Ma Chao gently patted his son on the head.

"Fighting? Pow Pow!?" asked Ma Cheng punching the air in front of him.

"Yeah Cheng, fighting," said Yun Lu and sighed.

_If only he could understand the pain and suffering in battles. Then I doubt he'd be so excited._

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes," said Yang. "Mengqi, d'you wanna check on Xing and Feng?"

"Oh yay! My baby niece and nephew!" chirped Yun Lu.

"Come this way you two. Cheng, just stay there but don't kill yourself with the spear." Ma Chao beckoned Yun Lu and Ma Dai to follow them.

"Are they asleep?" asked Ma Dai.

"I sure think they are! They make a lot more noise when they're awake!" replied Yun Lu.

Ma Chao's home wasn't particularly big, a normal size house for a general. The tree walk through a small garden. It had a small stone table and four stone chair/stools. A few toys laid on the floor. Yun Lu looked up at the night sky.

"It's getting pretty cold," she commented.

"Yes I know, come in," Ma Chao whispered, gently pushing open the doors of the infants' room. "Shhh, don't wake them up."

"I don't think I would want to," said Ma Dai in a low voice.

It was all dark. The rhythmic breathing of the children was all that could be heard. Ma Chao let a candle to help see better and not to trip on the random stuff on the floor.

"Ma Chao, just what are you supposed to check on?" asked Ma Dai. His cousin shrugged.

"If they're crying or not? I dunno…"

"Bad parenting Mengqi."

"True that," agreed Yun Lu.

"Hey, damn you both."

Yun Lu looked at the sleeping body of Ma Liu Xing, the girl twin. The boy twin, Ma Feng, slept in the cot next to Liu Xing's. They were both eight months old.

"It's good to see Feng and Xing Xing not fighting each other," Yun Lu whispered to Ma Chao.

"Bad parenting again," said Ma Dai quietly.

"Guys, I'm not a single father here, why don't you blame Yang too?"

"She's not here at the moment, besides, it's funnier to see you get annoyed," smiled Ma Dai.

"Yep, Yang doesn't annoy people too much, unlike some," Yun Lu glanced at her brother. Ma Chao squinted at Yun Lu and they returned to the dinner table.

"Hey! You guys are back, just in time for dinner," smiled Yang.

"C'mon Cheng," said Yun Lu and picked the boy up. They went over to the table and sat.

"Yay! Food!" yelled Ma Cheng and started jabbing around he dishes, for the food he liked.

"Cheng! How many times have I told you not to do that in front of guests?" said Ma Chao angrily and pushed his child's hand away. Yun Lu rolled her eyes.

"Bad parenting," Ma Dai instantly chirped.

"In front of guests? Wouldn't it be better to teach him not to do that ANYWHERE?" said Yun Lu.

"Well sorry," said Ma Chao.

"Ok…" muttered Yang.

"You have a part in this too Yang!"

Yang looked around sheepishly.

"Tastes good Yang," Ma Dai said to break the silence.

"Heh, thanks Dai."

Meanwhile, Ma Cheng had stopped jabbing around and so they proceeded through the dinner.

"So I here that you guys are going off to fight at Chang An?" asked Yang after the dinner.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick Cao Cao's ass!" shouted Yun Lu.

"And then kill him," followed Ma Dai.

"Cow cow?" asked Ma Cheng all of a sudden, pointing out of the window at a cow eating grass under the night sky. Yun Lu nodded.

"Yes! A stupid cow like that! We're gonna cut it up and eat it!" said Yun Lu eagerly.

"That's enough Yun Lu. He'll probably go whip the cow soon because you said that," said Yang. "I wish you all good luck in the battle, so go get some sleep." She and Ma Chao ushered Yun Lu and Ma Dai out.

"Look sharp tomorrow! We'll show Cao Cao what we're made of," said Ma Chao. Yun Lu and her cousin had already gone a fair distance.

"Vengeance for father!" she called out.

"In the name of Justice!" yelled back Ma Chao.

_Hey, that' a pretty cool moot. Vengeance for father, in the name of Justice! Hmm, I'll say that tomorrow. It's the point of the battle isn't it?_

XXXXXXX

And that's then end of this chapter. I will update, but occasionally.

And also, I reckon my battle and sparring descriptions are really crappy, don't you guys think? I'll have to make them better.

Thanks for reading!


	4. A New Leader

Chapter 4: A New Leader

**Chapter 4: A New Leader**

Yun Lu's eyes snapped open as someone knocked on the door.

"Lady M- ummm, I mean Yun Lu!" said a voice which Yun Lu recognised to be Shao's.

"Com in," said Yun Lu sitting up.

"Should get up now Yun Lu. Don't want to be late for a battle like this do you?" Shao asked with a grin. She readied Yun Lu's amour and help her put it on. Yun LU changed into her fighting undergarments and with the help of Shao, her hard leather chest plate was strapped into place.

"Is this too tight?" asked Shao.

"No, it's fine," answered Yun LU. She pulled on a sash/skirt over her black leggings and finished off with a pair of dark brown boots. Grabbing her weapons, the two made for the door.

"Good luck Yun Lu!" Shao said.

"Thank you." The two went on their way, Shao to her chores and Yun Lu to her battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mengqi! Yun Lu! Free horse delivery!" called out Ma Dai who was leading three horses at once. Ma Chao and Yun Lu took their horses.

"Here's your payment," Ma Chao gave Ma Dai his weapons.

"So much for 'free' horse delivery," muttered Yun LU. She attached her bow and arrows to the side of the saddle and strapped on her spear sheath. They all mounted and Ma Chao faced his army.

"Warriors! Today I stand before you here, as your commander. My late father brought us many victories. But I, Ma Chao, assure you that I will bring many more victories and a brighter future for us all!" cried Ma Chao. The soldiers roared out their cheers at their leader's confidence and determination. "Today, we fight for our late commander, my father. Let us destroy the scum of Wei. Purge all those impurities and pave the way, to the line of Justice. With you as my men, we will defeat all enemies!"

_I swear dad said like, pretty much the exact same thing...apart from the names. God, aren't they lame? Eh, whatever._

"Vengeance for father!" screamed Yun Lu.

"In the name of Justice!" fished Ma Dai. The soldiers cheered and started chanting it.

"Seems like you made a motto for us Yun Lu," grinned Ma Chao. "Onward to battle!"

The army followed their new leader. With their spirits high, they marched towards Chang An. But Yun Lu looked back.

_Xiliang looks rather defenseless…we have taken most of the soldiers, this is an all out attack. What if – ah, I shouldn't' think so negatively. Ma Chao has left a small army to defend it so, it should be alright. See ya later Yang._

Yun Lu turned back and rode of with the army.


	5. Pang De's Plan

Chapter 5: Pang De's Plan

**Chapter 5: Pang De's Plan**

Chang An. The Xiliang troops had come to avenge their fallen commander.

"The governor is Zhong Yao here?" inquired Ma Chao.

"Yes. He is the commander of Chang An, my lord," replied the scout. The gates opened up and Zhong Yao rode forth with his army.

"How dare you oppose us, you untrained savages of Xiliang!" taunted Zhong Yao.

"What about your lord Cao Cao? He mercilessly executed my father!" Ma Chao shouted back.

"May I attack, cousin?" asked Ma Dai.

"Sure," answered Ma Chao. Ma Dai unsheathed his sword and twirled it around before it got caught up in a fight with Zhong Yao's sword. Zhong Yao ordered retreat in only a few bouts. His skills were too low and the army flocked back into the safety of the castle. Ma Chao charged the enemy but the gates slammed shut on them.

"Dammit," said Yun Lu. The doors were shut fast and wouldn't allow anything in or out. Pang De came over.

"There are other gates. We could try and make one of them open…" suggested Pang De.

"How?" asked Ma Chao, delighted that there might be still some chance.

"Set fire to that patch of trees, they might open up to investigate it. But first, we have to make them think we've retreated, so that they won't think we're the ones who set fire," said Pang De.

"Ah thank you Pang De! I'm so dumb," said Ma Chao.

"Yah, I realised," said Yun Lu.

"FALL BACK!" yelled Ma Dai to try and stop the siblings from bickering at each other again.

"Hmph, they're funny," commented Pang De.

_And so we all just split up into groups. We made camp in the fields away from Chang An's sight. Hopefully those people inside the castle will lessen their guard when they don't see us._

_Three days later, we quietly left the fields into the loose forests nearby Chang An, late at night. Ma Chao sent out a group of people to set fire to a patch of trees in front of the West gate. We'll see how good that Pang De is. He seems like a loyal man, and smart too. Hopefully his plan pays off well. _

_All around the castle, we had people in hiding._

Then there it was, a bright cone of hot light licking up the patch of trees in front of West gate. A few clasped their hands together and prayed for success. Yun Lu decided not to copy them. After all, she didn't have a god.

"Guys!" she whispered rather loudly to wake up the soldiers in a praying trance.

The castle gates were opening. A group of enemy soldiers came out to look at what the fire was all about. Zhong Yao's brother, Zhong Jin was standing on the top of West Gate, observing his scouts. They thought the Xiliang troops had retreated and the suspicion that they could've set the fire had diminished. The gates were now wide open, Yun Lu saw the signal and the groups charged out into the gate. Zhong Jin ordered the gates to be quickly shut but Ma Chao's forces were faster and they wedged themselves in, forcing the gates to open.

Taking the advantage of surprise, they charged in, taking down Zhong Jin and the men inside Chang An. Zhong Yao fled as soon as he knew his city had succumbed to Ma Chao.

"Let's get that Zhong Yao!" shouted Yun Lu, pumped after the action.

"Leave him, he should be long gone. He's not worth killing, running from his besieged city just like that!" Ma Chao clicked his fingers together. "Now my men! Reward for your great efforts!" They cheered.

"Very pro Pang De," said Yun Lu.

"Thank you. It is my point here isn't it? To help bring victories," replied Pang De.

"Tomorrow we're going to advance towards Cao Cao and avenge father," informed Ma Chao.

"You have become a fine warrior and leader Ma Chao, said Han Sui, walking up to them. Ma Chao smiled his thanks.

"Men, rest up today for we shall be purging injustice tomorrow!" cried Ma Chao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yun Lu was walking around surveying the area and trying to calm the terrorized civilians of Chang An.

"It's alright guys, no one's gonna do you any harm now," she soothed a stricken family.

"AHHHHHH!" a scream was heard. Yun LU spun her head around in the direction of the scream.

"W-What happened?" asked the mother.

"I dunno, I'll go check. Promise me you people will keep calm alright?" Yun Lu sprinted off.

"AHHH! Get away from me!" came the scream again. Yun Lu followed the sound to a small house. A vase shattered inside. The door was flung open and Yun Lu stormed inside to see one of her soldiers trying to rape a Chang An woman. Yun Lu grabbed the collar of the man and ripped him away form the woman. She promptly smashed a fist into his face, red blood oozing out of his nose.

"No raping or killing or harming the villagers in anyway! It's part of the rules for signing up into our army. Didn't you read them?" yelled Yun Lu.

"Sorry Lady Ma…" uttered the man. He was in his late twenties. Yun Lu looked at the woman. She was older than her and was very beautiful, but her clothes were in tatters.

"You alright there? Did he…"

"No he didn't. You got her in time…thank you," she replied. Yun Lu turned her attention back to the man.

"Do you have a wife?" she asked.

"Yes…" he mumbled. Yun Lu growled at him.

_Anyone would've have said 'no' to that question, idiot. _

Yun Lu forcefully kicked him in the groin.

"I pity the unfortunate one who had to marry you," she snarled as the man skidded to the floor in pain. "Bastard." Yun Lu grabbed him and dragged him out of the house.

"Thank you Lady Ma." The woman waved goodbye. "And take care!"

"You too! What's your name?" asked Yun Lu.

"Diao Chan."

Yun Lu stopped in her tracks.

_Diao Chan, the one who single handedly brought down Dong Zhuo with her beauty?_

But before Yun LU could ask anymore, the door had already closed.

_So she stayed here after bringing down two powerful men, Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo and then disappeared from the world. What an honourable woman, to live humble in a small house, instead of marring a random rich dude and living in luxury. She must want to keep her identity hidden or something. Well, I won't be telling anyone. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man was brought up to Ma Chao.

"This man tried to rape a citizen here," explained Yun Lu.

"The penalty for that is death here. I despise it so much," said Ma Chao.

"Please give me another chance generals," he cried.

"A man with thoughts of doing that to an innocent woman deserves to die," argued Yun Lu.

"Yes, I agree, take him out and kill him," ordered Ma Chao. The criminal hung his head and he was dragged out to his death.

"Is the woman okay," inquired Ma Chao.

"She's fine," replied Yun Lu.

"What's she like?"

"Just a normal lady." Yun Lu smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol, I have no idea why I even put that Diao Chan bit. Me and my weirdness. Maybe she'll come up sometime in the future or Yun Lu will mention her or something. I dunno.

This story's gonna take a while.


	6. Tong Gate

**Chapter 6: Tong Gate**

_So today is the real battle and the point in which we are her; to kill Cao Cao and avenge dad._

_Hey what's this? Tong Gate? Arghh, another hinder, thought we could go ahead and kill Cao Cao. Damn coward, so defensive._

They'd been hurling insults but Tong Gate wouldn't' budge.

"This isn't' going anywhere," said Han Sui who was rather worried. Ma Chao pondered for a while.

"What if we lure them out?" suggested Yun Lu. Ma Chao brightened.

"Let's leave some soldiers to act as the bait while the rest of us goes down that slope and hide in the trees," said Ma Chao.

"...What?" asked Ma Dai. No one really understood.

"So, what I'm saying is, we leave the 'bait' in front of the gate. They can act as if they're slacking off. The enemy will see this and charge out. The bait will then flee, run down the slope and lure them into the ambush area. We should also hide a company of soldiers around the trees near Tong Gate. Once it opens, charge in," explained Ma Chao.

"I'll do that," said Han Sui.

"Ok, Uncle can rush in when the gate opens. Yun Lu and Ma Dai, you be the bait, take a few soldiers with you. Pang De and I can ambush them. Once we've finished, we'll reinforce you Uncle. Got it?"

"Understood!" they said. Han Sui gathered up his troops and headed up to the trees. Ma Chao and Pang De disappeared down the slope. Yun Lu and Ma Dai continued to yell at the people manning the gates. Finally they decided to act exhausted and lay on the grass.

"Reckon they'll come out anytime soon?" asked Yun Lu.

"Hopefully. I've heard there's a man called Cao Hong who's rather impatient. He might fall victim to our plan," replied Ma Dai.

No sooner had he said that when the gates opened.

"I Cao Hong will not let you say such things to us!" screamed the man named Cao Hong as he charged down towards the bait followed by his soldiers. Yun Lu and Ma Dai picked up their weapons, quickly mounted and fled with their soldiers.

"Cao Hong! Get back here!" called out a man wielding a long axe.

"I cannot let these fools live Xu Huang!" Cao Hong continued to charge. Xu Huang urged his horse to follow. Yun Lu glanced behind her. Zhong Yao was next to Cao Hong.

_I get to kill you this time, Zhong Yao._

Down the slope they went, the Wei army hot on their heels. Soon, Cao Hong's expression turned from confidence to horror as the ambush parties surrounded them. The bait turned around and attacked them.

"Zhong Yao's mine!" screamed Yun Lu. She flung herself at him, spears outstretched. But the man saw her coming and blocked the charge with his sword. They deadlocked.

"What are you doing here in the battlefield? A beautiful girl like you go to waste as a casualty of war," said Zhong Yao. He motioned to stroke Yun Lu's face. Before he could do so, Yun Lu broke the lock and jumped backwards.

"You disgusting…" Yun Lu charged again. "Creep!" She attacked Zhong Yao with a flurry of swipes but he blocked and dodged each attack. Yun Lu then feinted an attack to the left which Zhong Yao made to block. Yun Lu smiled as he fel to the trick.

"Farewell creep." She swiftly swivelled right around and stabbed the man's hip, ending his life. The enemy soldiers around her charged but she finished them with quick stabs and spins. The enemy's morale was growing thin with Zhong Yao's death and the ambush units were taking a great toll on them. Cao Hong could see there was no hope.

"Fall back!" he cried. Xu Huang who was duelling with Ma Chao retreated back before turning his horse and galloping back towards the pass.

"I'll look forward to a rematch some day!" yelled Xu Huang. "Look at what you did Cao Hong!" he said through gritted teeth at the young man who caused their loss.

"Get them!" roared Ma Chao. Yun Lu got back on her horse, Chalk.

"So you killed Zhong Yao?" asked Ma Dai who caught up with her.

"Yes. He's such a creep! He wanted to touch me!" said Yun Lu and shuddered at the thought. Ma Dai laughed but quickly shut up fearing his cousin's temper.

"Well, you can't do much about it when you're pretty. Feel good for it, some people in this world are really ugly and would die to hear that just once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the pass, Han Sui had pretty much secured it. The arrival of Ma Chao's main force made the remaining surrender.

"Where's Xu Huang and Cao Hong?" asked Pang De.

"They got past but our forces took out another half of their troops," said Han Sui, a little disappointed that he didn't get hold of the two generals.

"It' alright Uncle. You've done a lot while most of us were somewhere else," said Yun Lu. She changed the subject. "So are we finally gonna battle Cao Cao face to face?"

"We'll be going after a short while. Are you ready?" asked Ma Chao.

"Of course!" replied Yun Lu, twirling her spears. Han Sui and Ma Chao made to get ready for the battle ahead. Seeing Pang De, Yun Lu walked up to him.

"Pumped?" she asked simply. Pang De smiled.

"Yes. …You know, your father was a good friend of mine."

"Sometimes I just want these battles to stop. Even if it is for dad."

"That's never going to happen. Well, maybe for a short while, but never forever. War and conflict is always going to linger in this world, even if it doesn't consist of weapons." Pang De gently patted Yun Lu's head. "It's good to have thoughts like that. But your brother…seems to like battle a bit too much." He picked up his halberds. "Come on Yun Lu, I think were going now."

Yun Lu stared at him for a bit, before picking up her own weapons and followed Pang De.

_What did he mean by that? He doesn't seem very fond of Mengqi… Is he just helping us because of his friendship with dad? Will he betray us? It would be such a loss if that happened. A good fighter and strategist._

_Am I right to think of him this way?_

* * *

Yep, that's for now. In fact I've actually written 12 chapters, just haven't typed them up yet, sorry. Sorry if there are typos, I don't check that much

Thanks for reading, R&R please!


	7. A Battle Finally

Oh look I'm here and I succeeded in posting a chapter yay. Please excuse my crappy duels, I just don't know how to write them. They mostly consist of people feinting attacks and then winning coz the opponent was tricked by the feint. Yep, that's just how sad I am TT_TT

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Battle Finally**

"Why do you betray our emperor?" asked Cao Cao. Ma Chao looked at him like he was some idiot. "You are the decent of a loyal Han general!"

"_Me_ betray the emperor? Ha! I fear you are the one who's doing so. Making the emperor do wait you want. You usurper, you filth traitor!" yelled Ma Chao. "I must kill you, today!"

A fat man holding a menacing club came forth.

"I want to fight you Ma Chao! You must be an evil man if you want to kill Cao Cao!" he challenged. "He also said I could get baozi afterwards if I win or lose," he added.

"Ehh, ok. I accept your challenge...."

"His name is Xu Chu," whispered Pang De.

"Xu Chu!" finished Ma Chao. He dismounted seeing as Xu Chu wasn't and walked forward, his spear, Stallion Fury, ready in his hand. "This should be easy."

"Don't underestimate him Mengqi, I've heard he fights like a mad tiger. Don't let his looks deceive!" advised Pang De.

"It'll be fine," said Ma Chao. He made the first move. Xu Chu blocked with his club and pushed back, making Ma Chao stagger at the fat man's force.

"Such strength!" wondered Ma Chao and instantly stopped underestimating his enemy. Xu Chu roared and swung his crushing club. It was heavy and the attack was slow too so Ma Chao easily dodged it.

"Too slow." But then Xu Chu used his musou and swung right around him, causing Ma Chao to fly back and skid into the dirt, just as he was about to stab him in the back.

"Who's slow?" yelled Xu Chu in his dorky voice as Ma Chao got himself up.

"That was a massive punch," he muttered to himself. He charged over but didn't attack. Instead, he dodged sideways. Xu Chu had blocked the expected attack, but now that Ma Chao had gone behind him, his back became vulnerable and he had no more strength to pull off a 360 swing. Ma Chao took the advantage and stabbed continuously. He ended off his combo with a shockwave through the ground, making Xu Chu fly away, into the ground in front of his allies. Cao Cao, afraid for his loyal bodyguard ordered for the gong to be sounded. Ma Chao remounted his horse and trotted back smiling.

"Let's go!" They charged the Wei army head on, their morale high. Slashing out at them with their long spears, they made bloody work of the enemy. Cao Cao tried to escape on his horse. His horrified face, his fear, was shown all too well. In the confusion, Cao Cao managed to break free but Yun Lu saw him go.

"Mengqi, he went that way!" she yelled at him. Finishing off the rest of the soldiers, they galloped after Cao Cao. "Right there! See him? The one with the blue cape!"

Ma Chao grinned and yelled out to his army, "The one with the blue cape is Cao Cao! Get him!" They were catching up to him, Ma Chao at the lead. Hearing the call, Cao Cao instantly threw off his cape to try and hid with the remnants of the army. But he wouldn't be going anywhere, Ma Chao's army had their eyes glued to the Wei commander.

"The one with the goatee is Cao Cao!" Ma Dai decided to call out. Cao Cao used his sword to cut off his half his goatee, so that it looked like a square.

"Wow, dude, he must be pretty desperate," commented Yun Lu.

"You reckon," replied Ma Dai. "Cao Cao's the one with the square looking beard!" he yelled.

* * *

A lone Cao Cao raced into the forest, chased by a whole group of Xiliang troops. Ma Chao lost sight of him in the twisting and turning paths. But he knew Cao Cao was just up ahead. Yun Lu saw her brother's expression, a look of wicked happiness.

_I wonder what he's going to do if we get hold of Cao Cao_

Another bend, another turn and they heard the thudding of one horse nearby.

"Come on men, we're nearly there!" encouraged Ma Chao. They came to a forked road and on one of them, laid Cao Cao's headdress.

"This way! Look at this!" Ma Chao picked up the headdress. "It must've fallen off when so he came this way." He took the headdress as a prize. But Yun Lu saw through what was happening.

"Mengqi, I think that's a lure…" said Yun Lu

"What?"

"Like, Cao Cao probably on purposely dropped it there to deceive you. Go right, not left," explained Yun Lu. Ma Chao frowned.

"Cao Cao's too scared to think up a plan. All he would want to do is escape," retorted Ma Chao. "Left we go soldiers!"

_Why is my brother ALWAYS so stubborn? Stupid idiot, I'll prove he's wrong!_

"I'm going that way!" Yun Lu shouted. Ma Chao looked at her angrily.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want! We've already wasted enough time here!"

"Anyone who wants to come withME can do so!" Yun Lu waited. Everyone followed Ma Chao as he galloped off. "Ma Dai?"

Ma Dai shook his head and followed Ma Chao.

Han Sui tried to urge Yun Lu, "Come along now, don't be silly."

"No uncle. You go but I'm not coming," she restrained herself from yelling at her father's best friend. After all, he was an elder and youngsters weren't allowed to yell at their elders.

"Seems like I'll have to go alone then…"

"I'll come with you." Yun Lu looked to see that the owner of the voice was Pang De.

"Finally! Someone with a brain!"

So Yun Lu and Pang De detached from the group and rushed off to catch Cao Cao.

"Why'd you decide to come with me?" Yun Lu asked.

"As you said, because I have a brain. I'm pretty sure Cao Cao's smart enough to do that even if he is afraid for his life. And I think that headdress is needs hands to take it off…I'm not buying the rumor that it just 'fell' off," answered Pang De.

"You do know a lot of stuff Pang De. Tell me, do you do research before a battle?"

"No, of course not. I've just, seen a lot I suppose."

Yun Lu saw a speck of colour caught on a tree branch. She picked I off the tree and examined it while she rode.

"What's that Yun Lu?" Pang De asked.

_No doubt this is the blue that Cao Cao was wearing. He probably snagged it on that tree. Heh, I get to show evidence that Ma Chao screwed up! Yay!_

Pang De cleared his throat. Yun Lu looked up from her thoughts.

"Uh…come again?"

"What-is-that," Pang De repeated.

"Oh, it's part of Cao Cao's clothes, got snagged on a tree." Then up ahead, she saw their target. But he was way up ahead.

"There's no way we can get to him. Yun Lu, shoot him!" shouted Pang De.

"Gotcha." Yun Lu balanced herself on Chalk while she quickly strung her bow. She had had a bit of training in shooting on horseback but she definitely was not a crack shot.

_Come on…_

Cao Cao came into position and she let the arrow fly. But it missed, only by a fraction.

"Oh no…" sighed Pang De. Yun Lu strung her bow a second time but Cao Cao had already disappeared.

"Damn. I was so close!" she said as she strapped her bow into its original place and took hold of the reins. "Ma Chao could've caught up to him with his horse, and a better archer could've shot him down."

Pang De sighed loudly, "Let's cut across these trees and head for the other path so we can meet up with the rest."

"I'd like to see what reaction Ma Chao will give me. He thinks he's always correct while I'm not, just because I'm a woman, younger and 'inexperienced'," Yun Lu spat out. "What's wrong with him? I have brains! I've read more strategy scrolls than he has. And he should know that he's not a talented strategist. Why is he so stubborn?"

Pang De just listened as Yun Lu lost her calm.

"We are so gonna fail everything if he continues to be like that! His mind creates a stupid little idea and then he sticks to it FOREVER. Nothing can change his mind, they're set in concrete! I mean, I don't mind if he's dumb but he just doesn't listen to people who have better ideas!" continued Yun Lu. "Alright I should stop blabbering on now, let's go."

The two cut across the trees and caught up with Ma Chao.

"Yo, look what I found, _Ma Chao_," Yun Lu said firmly, showing him the piece of blue fabric.

"Hmph." Ma Chao simply turned away.

"Hey, you look at me. You fell for a simple trick that Cao Cao put. I saw him up ahead, but I failed to shoot him down. Listen to me in the future! Your skills in combat may be better than mine but not this!" Yun Lu pointed at her head, indicating the brain.

"Let's go back to camp," Ma Chao ordered his men.

_Ma Chao can't lose. He's too full of his damn pride. He never says 'sorry' or 'okay' if he is wrong. He just ignores it and pushes the event aside._

_What issues does he have? Too stubborn, to full of himself and underestimates others. That is the worst thing in a leader and will probably be what causes his downfall. Yeah sure, he's my brother and I should be supporting him but...I'll make it straightforward. He's not a leader type and neither was dad. Maybe the Ma family is destined to serve others…_

* * *

Lol, I've just finished all my yearlies, and although I've failed all of them, I now have more spare time to type stories and surf the net and play ps2. Yay!


	8. Uncle Han Sui

**Chapter 8: Uncle Han Sui**

_The grudge between me and Ma Chao has smoothed so we're on good terms now. These quarrels happen a lot. What do you expect? We're siblings. But what he did then...was just so stupid! Can't stop myself screaming at him, teehee._

The two opposing forces faced off again, but this time, the Wei army had fewer people. Cao Cao had returned from his escape, intent on revenge.

"We're going to win this aren't we? Look at the amount of people they have!" exclaimed Ma Dai.

"Oh come on, don't exaggerate, we have more people, but not by that far," said Yun Lu. "Although I do think we're gonna win this."

"Watch out for his little schemes," advised Pang De.

"You'll help us look out for them, right, my friend?" asked Han Sui. Pang De smiled.

"Of course I will."

Ma Chao waited for Cao Cao to make the first move. But instead of sending the army charging, he sent a lone messenger.

"Generals, my lord, Cao Cao, wishes to speak with General Han Sui," announced the messenger.

"What? Why?" asked Han Sui, confused.

"You should go uncle. Cao Cao probably has something to say about our battle," suggested Ma Chao.

"If the cow wants to talk about the battle, why is he requesting Han Sui instead of Ma Chao?" Yun Lu asked Ma Dai.

"Oh yeah, now that's a good point," replied Ma Dai, which wasn't very helpful.

"Come with me general," said the messenger and Han Sui followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, Han Sui my good old friend," welcomed Cao Cao warmly. He and Han Sui were left all alone in the middle between the two armies.

"Ahem, we're enemies now. Say what you have to say," Han Sui said firmy.

"No, no. Let us talk about our good times. Set aside our swords and chat," Cao Cao sheathed his sword.

"What are you playing at?" Han Sui said and muttered, "So shifty." The two had once been good friends and he knew Cao Cao was a shrewd man. Just what did this Cao Cao want?

"Nothing, I just merely want to chat."

"Don't be ridiculous. Our forces are waiting for battle!"

Cao Cao ignored the comment.

"Remember those times when we fought together, side by side?"

Many thoughts ran through Han Sui's head at that time. Their old friendship, Cao Cao being shifty, the fact that he could kill Cao Cao right now on the spot, if he should ignore the enemy commander or comply with his wish for a chat.

Han Sui sighed and sheathed his sword. He decided to play along, on behalf of the fact they they were, once friends.

"Why, of course I remember, Mengde."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm getting so bored," said Yun Lu, observing the two generals who seemed to be chatting away like old friends who haven't seen each other in a while. (which is true)

_How long do they take? God, they are so slow._

"You know, maybe we should've got Uncle to pocket a little dagger so that he can kill Cao Cao on the spot," said Yun Lu.

"We don't' use underhanded schemes here. Anyway, I want to be the one who kills him," replied Ma Chao.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time had passed, which Han Sui had just noticed for he had actually been quite enjoying the talk of their past times.

"Hahahahahahaha." Cao Cao and Han Sui laughed at a humorous memory. Then Han Sui decided to get serious again.

"What do you want?" he asked plainly. Cao Cao smiled contently to let out what he was aiming for in the first place.

"If you ever want to fight with me again, just tell me! You are welcome to do so, I will be pleased." He turned his horse and returned to his army.

"I can't and will not defect. For Ma Teng, Ma Chao's sake…and my own, I will not switch sides!" Han Sui said to himself before galloping back to Ma Chao.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uncle, uncle! What did the cow have to say?" asked Yun Lu eagerly. Ma Chao and Ma Dai's looked at Han Sui eagerly as well.

"We talked about old times…"

"WHAAAA?" cried the siblings and cousin in unison. Han Sui felt extremely awkward.

"Uh…yes, that's what we talked about," he repeated, not very firmly.

"Not possible. Not a _single_ thing about the battle?" asked Ma Chao.

"N-nothing at all." Han Sui was perfectly aware that stuttering was not helping him at all. He also decided not to tell them about Cao Cao's offer. He wasn't going to accept it anyway, it would only cause more suspicion.

Ma Chao breathed out heavily and turned away.

_Obviously he's not accepting what Uncle's saying. Well, neither am I as a matter of fact. Whey the heck would they go out and have a petty little chat? It's not making any sense._

"Mengqi?" asked Yun Lu, seeing her brother in deep thought, away from Han Sui.

"Oh, hey, Yun Lu," replied Ma Chao.

"So…do you think Uncle is…lying?"

"I really hope not, but…I'm don't know…"

"But Uncle is dad's bestest friend! He won't defect that easily! Didn't he say that we we're like the children he never had and that he would take care of us, in place of our father?"

Ma Chao looked at his sister.

"You didn't know this, but they used to be good friends, Uncle and Cao Cao."

_Woah, that's new. First time I've heard of that. Them friends? No way._

"Are you freaking serious?"

"And that's why I'm worried about Uncle's allegiance. Their friendship could've rekindled, Cao Cao could've persuaded him to switch, because of they used to be on the same side.

_That completely changes things. They were friends! Kinda amazed that Cao Cao actually has friends…heh. Anyways, would Uncle really betray us? We're…family!_

"What happens then? What are we gonna do?" asked Yun Lu quietly.

"For now, we should be wary of him. Let's not jump to conclusions too soon, but we can't let him on important mission, just in case he really is on the other side," answered Ma Chao. "I really don't want to do this." He let out a sigh. "Let's go, this battle has been left lingering for too long."

* * *

Lols, too much battles now. TT_TT

I'm not a fan of writing battles, but it's unavoidable. Someone hit me, I'm always not bothered to update. I've like written 15 chapters in my notebook but typed and posted only 8 *sigh*

Anyway, please R&R and tell me about anything wrong or bad. Criticism is welcomed warmly with open arms and so are any comments! Thanks for reading =D


	9. The Second Battle

Doesn't seem the battle's are gonna end anytime soon TT_TT

Thank you to RayneNight92 for hitting me on the head =D

And I'm sorry about the Zhang He, I totally stuffed up his personality.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Second Battle**

"Come on guys, give me some more challenge!" yelled Yun Lu as she took on another bunch of peons and sergeants alike.

"I shall be your challenge!" yelled back a man, smoothly dancing his way towards Yun Lu and charged with his claws. Yun Lu dodged the attack and looked weirdly at the strange man.

_What the hell, a cross dresser? _

"Your eyes are glued to I, the beautiful Zhang He, are they not?" Zhang He took another swipe, which Yun Lu blocked.

"Er, no. You look weird…"

_Damn, stop looking at the weirdo. Concentrate on the battle Yun Lu!_

"How dare you call me weird?! No one calls me that and neither should you."

"I'm pretty sure people think you're weird too though. They're probably just not mentioning it right in front of you." Yun Lu finally spotted a gap in Zhang He's movements and dashed in for the kill. Unfortunately, it didn't hit where Yun Lu intended. Zhang He was lithe and evaded the lethal blow, but at least Yun Lu scored a slash on his hip.

"Ughh, you scarred my beautiful skin!" yelped Zhang He as he looked at the wound under his purple attire.

_I'm beginning to wonder…does this man bathe in those tubs with aromatic flowers floating on the water? Those flowers which help improve the skin and make it smell all flowery. Shao keeps trying to persuade me to use it, she's so annoying!_

"Zhang He, you are so gay," Yun Lu said in a slight sing song voice before she jumped at him, doing quick consecutive swipes at her enemy. Even with the wound, Zhang He dodged a large amount of them. A few blows landed on his chest which caused him to stagger back.

"You are going to pay for these ugly wounds!" Zhang He lashed out with a powerful kick which caught Yun Lu straight in the chest, winding her. She flew backwards into the dirt and coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Zhang He took the advantage and ran to her, holding his claws at the ready. He swiped at Yun Lu's head but Yun Lu stopped the attack with one of her spears. She wasn't about to give up so soon.

"I'm not letting _you_ scratch me!" Yun Lu yelled, giving Zhang He a defying glare before pushing away with her spear.

"You have great valour, who are you?" he asked.

"Ma Yun Lu, Ma Chao's sister."

"Ah I see now were all the strength can valour comes from."

Yun Lu readied her dual spears for another attack, but before either of them could make a move, a lone arrow come out of nowhere and hit Zhang He's shoulder.

"Ergh…oww…"

_Who disturbed my battle?_ _Damn them._

Yun Lu looked around to find the archer. Failing to find the culprit, her attention then turned back to Zhang He.

"Good battle Yun Lu. I've always believed women could do the same as what men can. Sadly, this dance must end now." With that, the gender confused one retreated rather gracefully, despite his wounds.

"Hey wait!" but Yun Lu's shouts were no use. "Who interrupted my fight?"

"You didn't appreciate my help?" inquired Ma Dai, sauntering over to his cousin, bow and arrows in hand.

"No! And please, don't do that ever again. I give battles everything I have, and I certainly don't need someone to come into the middle of my battle to help me." Yun Lu frowned, indicating she was pissed off.

"Sorry…I just thought you might want some help against that woman…" Ma Dai continued but instantly regretted it as Yun Lu shook her head at him, unhappy.

"By the way, my opponent was a he," she replied. Ma Dai opened his mouth and gaped, but said nothing. Yun Lu decided to change the subject. "How's the battle right now?"

"We're winning, they're probably gonna retreat soon."

Soon enough, it was exactly like what Ma Dai predicted. "CHARGE!" they heard Ma Chao roar. War cries came from their army as they chased after their fleeing enemy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"My lord, the enemy is charging us!" a desperate soldier yelled as he rushed towards Cao Cao. But Cao Cao smiled.

"Good."

"What?" The soldier was confused. They were losing and their lord was happy?

"I've called for reinforcements," Cao Cao explained. "Let's catch them in a pincer attack. Onward my men, run from the Xiliang brutes!" He grinned again. "I am going to make you pay for the humiliation you dealt to me!" He attempted to stroke his goatee but it was unsuccessful because he failed to remember that he had cut most of it off with his sword in his escape from Ma Chao. "Argh, I keep forgetting. DAMN YOU MA CHAO!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ma Chao's army focused on the enemy in front of them.

"Come on!" Yun Lu swiped around her with her two spears outstretched, killing many. What they didn't realise was that the more of the enemy were approaching from the rear…until it was too late.

"Ah! Lord Ma Chao! T-The e-enemy is approaching from the rear!" cried a soldier.

"The enemy? What?! Aren't the ones in front of us all they have?" shouted Ma Chao frantically.

"Maybe they called for reinforcements while we were still fighting," said Yun Lu.

"We have to pull back. We're getting attacked both sides!" yelled Pang De over the fighting. Ma Chao ordered retreat. But that was easier said than done. Only the best warriors would be able to escape the pincer attack.

"Watch over each other!" shouted Ma Dai. Yun Lu, Ma Chao, Ma Dai and Pang De charged out together with some of their men. Stabbing left and right, they found a gap in the enemy formation and bolted towards it.

Finally, they got out. The group continued to gallop away until they were sure no one was following them. Ma Chao looked at the remainder of his army. Tired, bedraggled soldiers, he had no more than 5000 men left and had started off with 25000.

"SHIT!" Ma Chao lashed out with an anger fuelled kick at a poor old innocent tree. Yun Lu patted her brother on the back.

"Live with it Mengqi. It's okay. Losing and winning is a common thing. The main thing is, to learn from our mistakes and do better next time," said Yun Lu, attempting to soothe her fuming brother. Ma Chao looked at her with despair.

"IT'S NOT OKAY. This my first battle as a commander. And what happens? We lose! How are the soldiers going to fight for me _ever_ again?"

Yun Lu looked down on the ground, searching for something to say.

"I have a feeling someone's missing…" said Ma Dai.

"What?" asked Yun Lu. Silence followed as they looked around.

"Han Sui…yeah, Han Sui's not here," discovered Pang De.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Han Sui was surrounded by the enemy. Five of his subordinates stood by his side, Hou Xuan, Li Kan, Liang Ying, Ma Wan and Yang Qiu.

"Surrender now! You are completely surrounded!" yelled a sergeant.

"Should I…" Han Sui looked at his sword and considered the option, suicide, "Or should I not?" he muttered to himself.

"General Han Sui, I recommend submitting to Cao Cao," said Yang Qiu. "We have no other choice!"

"I can't do that! How can I abandon my dear friend's son?"

"It's more like Ma Chao abandoned you my lord. He hasn't even come back to find you!" persuaded Li Kan.

"And, Cao Cao was your friend, was he not? We'll get decent positions, ranks and recognition my lord!" continued Yang Qiu.

Han Sui was extremely muddled at the moment. "We have no other choice…really?" he thought. "Suicide is the fastest way out of this…but only I would do so. These five will not, they have no ties with Ma Chao, unlike me." Han Sui gripped the sword handle tighter and slowly lifted it up.

"My lord, I've noticed Ma Chao has been suspicious of you since that day you talked with Cao Cao on the battle field. It's not worth going back or suiciding," said Hou Xuan. Han Sui grimaced as the point collided with his want to keep his loyalty forever to Ma Teng and his son. Ma Chao no longer trusted him, and that hurt because Ma Chao was like his son. Han Sui sighed in hopelessness and lowered the sword.

"All right, we surrender," decided Han Sui. The five subordinates sighed in relief.

"Your choice is most excellent Han Sui," said a voice. The owner revealed himself as Cao Cao as he strided towards them.

"Ah, Mengde–"

"I'm glad you thought it over," cut in Cao Cao. "Now, I have a mission for you. This can be a test of your loyalty.

"And what is it?"

Cao Cao smiled once again. "Kill Ma Chao for me."

Han Sui gaped in horror. "WHAT? I-I can't! Don't, please…" he pleaded.

"Well, it doesn't have to be you who carries it out. I want you o go back to Ma Chao, tell him you're still on his side, and then…silently kill him. And since you can't bear it, I'm sure your subordinates can carry it out for you, right?" Cao Cao pointed to the five other generals.

"Of course we can!" they said eagerly in unison.

Han Sui nodded, "Understood…" he'd have to get used to saying this now, "my lord."

"I'll be expecting some good news when you return."

"Let's think up our plan now and finalise it when we get to Ma Chao's camp," suggest Liang Ying.

"And we'll kill him when everyone's asleep," said Yang Qiu. Han Sui nodded dismally at the idea. As they set off, Han Sui kept himself slightly apart from their chat because he felt extremely guilty.

"I've failed you Ma Teng. You entrusted me with the responsibility to look after your children, but now, not only have I become their enemy, but I must kill them too. I'm…so, so sorry," Han Sui thought to himself with deep regret.

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Man, 5 pages, that took me a while to type coz I still had random bits of end of year assignments.

lol, I think I make Cao Cao smile too much XD

AHHHH, I still take too long to update *hits self on head* lol, that's the second time Ima get hit on the head.

R&R please and if you've reviewed, keep reviewing! *grins* Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Leave

**Chapter 10: Leave**

Yun Lu sat on a chair and propped her head up with a fist on the table. "Dammit, when's Uncle gonna be back," she asked with a bored look.

"Do you actually think he will?" asked Ma Chao.

"Yep. He's dad's sworn brother, he can't just abandon us like that!"

"Hmph…really now?"

"Of course I'll come back!" Han Sui entered the tent. "How could you think of me like that??" He walked over to Yun Lu and ruffled her hair.

"Uncle!" Yun Lu gave her uncle a hug. "You're finally back!"

"What took you so long, Uncle?" asked Ma Chao, a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"I got held up back there. They had guards, everywhere! I had to hide until they left to run away. And you guys had already gone!"

"We wouldn't be here if we stayed around there any longer," replied Ma Chao.

"Whatever, at least we're all back, safe and sound," said Yun Lu, ending their little argument.

_Hmm, Mengqi is still suspicious of Uncle. Well, I wasn't sure whose side he was on when Mengqi told me him and Cao Cao were friends once. But I think I'll trust Uncle, he's like our dad since our real one died…actually, Uncle's nicer. So really, I think Uncle's still on our side, Mengqi's just over suspicious. _

* * *

At night, Yun Lu couldn't sleep. This happened very often, she could never fall asleep the first time, always had to get up in the middle of the night, walk around or do something else, before attempting to sleep again.

Yun Lu kept turning over in her bed. In the end, she gave up, walked out of her tent and grabbed a sword for safety. She sauntered around the camp. From what she could see, only the night guards and herself were awake. She breathed in the cold night air.

_Hmmm, maybe I should get myself a nice cup or warm milk._

"Yun Lu," a figure walked up to her. "Can't sleep again?" Yun Lu recognised the voice to be her brother's and turned to him.

"Yeah, as usual." Yun Lu replied. "How about you? Why are you awake, you're a deep sleeper."

_And snorer. And you sometimes roll off the bed and fall to the floor with a great thud._

"Uncle worries me," Ma Chao replied simply. The siblings continued to walk around the outskirts of the camp in silence.

"I don't think Uncle has defected," Yun Lu said, breaking the silence. "You shouldn't suspect him, you'll only make Uncle have a reason to defect." Ma Chao thought in silence. "So, what are we gonnna do now Ma Chao? Go home?"

"I don't know!" growled Ma Chao angrily. He then shook his head and apologised. "Sorry, the responsibilities of being a commander of an army are crushing. Especially now, since we've lost. I'm not suited to being one. And Uncle might have defected! I have no idea what to do!" he sighed. "I wish father was here."

While they walked, Yun Lu spotted a tent, its lights still on.

"Ma Chao, why is Uncle still awake?"

"He has company too," said Ma Chao, observing movements of more than one figure.

"Teehee, maybe they're having a sleepover!" joked Yun Lu.

"This is no time to be joking Yun Lu. Looks like they're plotting to me." Ma Chao dragged Yun Lu over to the tent.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"Eavesdrop, what else?" replied Ma Chao. Yun Lu copied her brother and pressed her ear against the tent.

'We've got to do this tonight and kill Ma Chao while he's asleep.'

'Slip past his guards and get into the tent. Then we show Lord Cao Cao…'

'Ma Chao's head.'

'Li Kan, Ma Wan, you two go.' It was Han Sui's voice.

'Understood sir!'

Ma Chao sighed.

"See, I was right Yun Lu."

Yun Lu swore in her mind.

_I can't believe it! Not only has Han Sui defected, he's gonna assassinate Mengqi as well! Dammit dammit dammit! Didn't Uncle think of us like his own kids? What has come to this world? Everyone's disappearing from my life. First it was my mum, then dad, Tie, Xiu and now Uncle! How could he do that?_

"They are all going to die," hissed Ma Chao, slowly drawing out his sword. Yun Lu did the same and together they stormed the tent.

"If you guys want to kill me so much, how about now?" Ma Chao said through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to do this…" Yun Lu glared at the man she had thought of as family. "Han Sui."

But the five other generals barred the way.

"We won't allow you to harm Lord Han Sui!" said the Li Kan waving his sword at Ma Chao.

"Get out of my way!" With a swipe, Ma Chao killed him. "Yun Lu, take care of that man while I – " he killed Liang Xiang straight after. "Finish this one off."

"Right." While Yun Lu kept Ma Wan occupied, Ma Chao walked up to Han Sui, the other two generals, Yang Qiu and Hou Xuan stayed back, fearing for their lives.

"Forgive me Mengqi, I…had no choice," said Han Sui as he blocked Ma Chao's strike. "Sorry." Ma Chao continued to pound Han Sui with his sword until Han Sui faltered. Ma Chao landed a slash on his cheek. Han Sui drew his fingers along the gash and stared, as if stunned at the blood.

"Your apology I do not accept," said Ma Chao.

Han Sui smiled sorrowfully. "Yes, of course." He regretted what he had done. Not because he was about to die, but because he had earned the scorn of both Ma Chao and Yun Lu. He bowed his head to receive the deathblow as Ma Chao raised his sword. Yun Lu had just taken care of Ma Wan and looked across to Han Sui.

_NO!_

And as if Yun Lu's thoughts were reached him, Ma Chao sheathed his sword.

"Just leave. I don't want to see you _ever _again!" shouted Ma Chao. "We have no links now. You are not my father's sworn brother, nor are you our Uncle, got that?"

Han Sui nodded and left the tent with the two remaining generals, glad that they had escaped death at the hands of Ma Chao.

"Goodbye." With that, Han Sui disappeared from their lives.

"So…he's gone now isn't he?" asked Yun Lu.

"Well, I do hope we don't meet him in battle," replied Ma Chao.

"That slash you left on his face, was it deep?"

"Deep enough for a permanent scar. And I've decided, we're going to pack up tomorrow and head home to Xiliang."

Yun Lu jumped from her chair. "Yeah!" While doing so, she accidentally stumbled over the dead body of Ma Wan. "Ah crap, someone needs to clean this up."

_I thought my brother would mercilessly kill Unc – I mean Han Sui. I've always thought of him like that, someone who would kill a person if they were gonna harm him or anyone he cares for. Well, at least now I know Mengqi's kind enough to let Han Sui off, even if he was going to kill him. All those times we've lived and fought together, I wouldn't have been able to kill him…Ma Chao's thoughts must've been the same. _

_Heh, he's humane enough._

* * *

"Aww dammit, I though a little war would break out between Ma Chao and Han Sui. Thought it could save me the bother of taking that baby horse out," thought Cao Cao when he heard the news that Han Su had failed to return with Ma Chao's head. "Wei Kan, Yang Fu! Take 20000 troops and seize Xiliang. I want Ma Chao to have no home to run to!" Cao Cao sat back and cackled. Wei Kang and Yang Fu bowed and took their leave.

"What the hell was that cackling? It's so creepy," commented Yang Fu.

"Yeah, I totally agree," answered Wei Kang.

* * *

A/N: Hi. Thank you to all who have reviewed!!! Please keep doing so. It makes me happy =D

And now that it's holidays, I should be able to update sooner. Thanks and R&R.


	11. Goodbye

**A/N: arrgh, haven't updated for a like a month, even though it's the holidays. Sorry, I've been wasting my time making a Yukimura doll. (yeah, I was bored :D) Is now making a Yun Lu doll too, but it's not going too well.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Goodbye**

"Ah! Finally, we're –" Ma Chao's eyes widened "– holy shit! What happened!?" he screamed as he saw smoke rising from Xiliang.

"Oh my god!" yelped Yun Lu.

"Come on guys! We've got to get there quickly," urged Ma Dai, prodding his horse to go faster. Ma Chao, Yun Lu and Pang De followed right behind him.

* * *

Yun Lu squealed in horror when she saw what was happening.

"Mengqi, they're killing…our people!!"

Ma Chao just stared in horror as his family were slaughtered, one by one.

"Hey, Yang Fu, looks like that Ma Chao's finally here," said Wei Kang as he nudged Yang Fu with this elbow. The two were up in Ji castle with their men, surveying the executions.

"Your worst nightmare's starting Ma Chao and friends!" yelled Yang Fu.

"Stop it! You two get down here and fight like a man!" hollered Ma Chao.

"What about you come up and run us through with your spear?" replied Yang Fu with a smirk. He wasn't afraid. If Ma Chao did try to ascend the stairs, his archers would shoot him down right away.

"I will!" Ma Chao dismounted and wanted to charge up there right away but Pang De held him back.

"Do not throw away your life so easily. They will kill you Ma Chao!"

Suddenly Ma Chao stopped and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yang! Where is Yang Qiao En? Where is my wife!" he cried.

"Uh, cousin..." Ma Dai patted Ma Chao's shoulder and pointed towards the castle. Yang Qiao En stood upright, hands bound behind her back. Three more people stood in front of her.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going up there whether you guys like it or not!" roared Ma Chao.

"Nooo! You _cannot_ go up there! All they have to do is shower a few arrows on you and you'd be dead!" shouted Yun Lu, fighting back her tears.

"I can't let her d–"

"Mengqi!" yelled Yang. Ma Chao looked up. His wife was next in line, the person in front of her was being dragged to the execution place.

"Yang!"

Yang rushed her words, there wasn't much time left and she doubted the executioner would let her finish what she had to say.

"Mengqi, do not come up. I repeat, do _not_ come up for my sake. Don't you dare let me see you die..." A soldier pushed Yang towards her death. Ma Chao's eyes followed her "because… I love you." The executioner raised his axe. Yang directed a smile straight at Ma Chao, even though she was about to die. "Goodbye."

The axe was brought down.

"YAAAAANG!!" howled Ma Chao in pain. He dashed forward like a bull with his spear held high, intent on spilling the blood of every Wei soldier and the two Wei generals, Wei Kang and Yang Fu.

"STOP IT!" screamed Yun Lu, barring her brother's way. "…Don't go…" she said with a sob. Tears streaked her face. "You and I…we are the only ones left in the family. If you die, I'll be all alone. What will I do?"

"What about me…" muttered Ma Dai quietly. Yun Lu's acute hearing caught his words. She glared daggers and mouthed a swear word at him.

"And didn't you hear what Yang said? Doesn't her last words mean anything to you?" Yun Lu gripped Ma Chao's shoulders and shook him. Ma Chao finally gave way and lowered his spear. Remembering every word Yang had said, he replied, "I love you too Yang, farewell." Letting his anger and rage turn to grief, a crystal bead of sorrow rolled down his cheek.

_Yes, that's probably the most you could expect from Ma Chao, my cold hearted brother. Dude, he didn't even shed a tear for dad when he died! And hell, I bet he'd be happy if I died. No one to annoy him anymore!_

"I need a hug," Ma Chao said bluntly as he sniffed and brushed off the tear. Yun Lu smirked.

"Yeah fine." She gave her brother a nice hug.

"Ha, I love you sis, you're always there with me through every disaster. Don't die sooner than me or else I'll be all sad and miserable without you to give me a hug."

Yun Lu's eyebrows turned down as she frowned.

"You love me? Ewwwww, worst thing _ever_. Disgusting!! And of course I won't die sooner than you! I need watch you die! And laugh in your face."

"You're so nasty and– "

The moment of happiness was lost when Ma Dai blurted out another two deaths.

"I-Is that Xing and Feng??" cried Ma Dai who saw the two little baby bodies. Ma Chao looked up again and his face turned to stone.

"Gahhh, SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore!" Ma Chao cried in anguish and blocked his ears. "I don't even have any children now!!"

"Ma Dai!" Yun Lu stood up and stomped towards her cousin. "You idiot Dai! How can you blurt out something like to your cousin when he's in such misery?"

"I-I, I thought…I…." stuttered Ma Dai, in the end, he gave up. "Sorry." Yun Lu continued to glare at him in silence.

"Excuse me, what's happened here?" asked a familiar voice. Yun Lu and Ma Dai turned around at the same time and similes formed on their faces.

"Shao!" they called in unison. Shao carried an infant boy on her shoulders.

"Oh my god Mengqi," Yun Lu shook her distraught brother "it's Cheng!" Ma Chao instantly swivelled around to see his son come running over to him, clumsily stumbling along the way like a little toddler normally does.

"Da da!" he exclaimed with arms outstretched and embraced Ma Chao.

"Ma Cheng, you're alive!" Ma Chao cried happily.

"Da da, why are you sad?" asked Ma Cheng because he noticed the sorrow on his father's face. Yun Lu rested a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Your mother and siblings have gone somewhere far away–"

Ma Chao whacked her on the head.

"OW! Whadya do that for?" she yelped, rubbing her head.

"Can you get any more creative?" retorted Ma Chao. "Your mother and siblings have gone somewhere far away," he mimicked. Then he sighed loudly. "Cheng…they're gone."

"As in they died?" asked Cheng through blinking eyes.

"Yeah," Ma Chao's voice had gotten softer. Ma Cheng looked down, sad and dejected, the corners of his lips turned down. He huddled close to Ma Chao.

"I miss ma ma."

"Me too Cheng, me too." Then Ma Chao looked towards the others. "We need Yang's body back."

"How? They'll probably have a number of guards there," said Pang De.

A moment of silence and then, "Leave it to me, I have a way," said Ma Dai. "But I need your help Shao."

"Alright Ma Dai," replied Shao.

Suddenly they heard the shouts of enemy soldiers arriving from the rear. Ma Chao's look of sadness turned to hatred once again.

"They waited for us to feel the pain of our family die before attacking. How cruel," said Ma Chao angrily. "Dai and Shao, please go quickly and retrieve Yang, Feng and Xing. We'll fend off the Wei soldiers for the time being." To Dai and Shao, Ma Chao nodded and thanked them. "Get back as soon as you're done."

Ma Dai wrapped himself up in a cloak to cover his armour and disguise as a villager. "Let's go Shao." He grabbed her by the arm and left while the rest of Ma Chao's army prepared themselves for another battle.

* * *

"Where are we going Ma Dai?" Shao inquired. Ma Dai grabbed from the side of a street, a wheelbarrow thing except it was just a flat board, normally used to cart vegetables around. And it would be perfect for bodies.

"Alright Shao, I need you to pretend you're Yang's good friend. We'll bribe one of the guards and you'll put on a crying act to soften him. I know you're good at acting. Hopefully he'll let us in and then we'll cart out Yang and the two babies," explained Ma Dai. "Aren't I smart?" he beamed.

"Ahaha, very clever," laughed Shao. It wasn't a fabulous plan, but it probably would work. Ma Dai handed her the money. They approached a Wei guard.

"Oh sir! My good friend just died in that massacre. Would you please let me take her body back and bury her somewhere honourable?" Shao sobbed, dabbing her eyes with the edge of her sleeves. "Would these help?" Shao produced 500 yuan and held it out to the guard.

"We're under strict orders not to let anyone in. You will be reported that you wanted to brib– "

Ma Dai's fist clenched and he took a swing at the guard's head. "Fuck you." He looked over to Shao. "Sorry, bad language. Anyway, we've got to get in their quick before this guy wakes up and tells others."

"You know, that was brave," praised Shao. Ma Dai smiled back.

"Thanks." The two got in and searched the corpses. The small bodies of Xing and Feng were easily distinguished so Ma Dai picked them up and laid them in the wheelbarrow.

"Ah, Dai! Lady Yang's over here!" Shao waved to signal Ma Dai.

"Shh, don't be so loud," he warned. He carried Ma Chao's wife and laid them beside her children. "Done. Let's get going Shao. I hope that guy hasn't woken up yet." Ma Dai dusted his hands together before getting the handles and wheeling it out and back to Ma Chao.

"Hey look, he's still out cold," commented Shao as they passed the guard's unconscious body.

"Serves him right for barring our goddamn way."

* * *

"Oh good, you guys are back," said Yun Lu. She sliced the soldiers in front of her. Shao covered her eyes because she was afraid of seeing people killed. "Sorry,' Yun Lu apologised. Ma Chao noticed that Ma Dai and Shao were back.

"Pang De, do you know of a good place where we can go?" he asked.

"I've heard of Zhang Lu of Hanzhong…" suggested Pang De.

"Alright then, we'll trust in your choice," replied Ma Chao. "Dai, put the bodies in one of our carts. Once we get to a safe place, we'll cremate them and bury the ashes in a final resting place." Ma Dai nodded and did as told. The enemy numbers were few so they fought of the remaining soldiers and fled south to Hanzhong.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Any comments appreciated coz there was a lot I had changed from my draft copy. I added more stuff. 5 pages! Thanks for reading =D I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	12. Hanzhong

**Chapter 12: Hanzhong**

"Is this it Pang De?" asked Ma Chao as they arrived at the gates of Hanzhong. Pang De nodded.

"This place is kinda dreary," muttered Yun Lu.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Ma Dai. They surveyed the city. Bleak walls, there didn't seem to be much lively sounds coming from the place.

"Don't judge a book by its cover kids," replied Pang De. "Let us go and talk to Zhang Lu about our submission, Ma Chao."

"You guys stay here alright?" asked Ma Chao.

"Yes, yes, whatever," said Yun Lu. She got off her horse as Ma Chao and Pang De headed towards the guards and asked for an audience with Zhang Lu.

"Oh, we're here!" said Shao, just waking up. She was seated on Ma Dai's horse.

"Need help?" Ma Dai was standing on the ground, offering his hand.

"Thank you." Shao got off the tall horse with Ma Dai's support.

"Men!" called out Yun Lu "we're having a short rest here." Sighs of relief were the answer.

"You reckon that Zhang Lu will accept us?" asked Yun Lu.

"Probably, I mean, it's Ma Chao! Who wouldn't want him in their army?" replied Ma Dai.

"Me."

"Che, yeah right. I had a feeling you'd say that..."

Shao carried Ma Cheng over for closer supervision.

"Come to think of it Shao, why weren't you and Cheng inside Ji castle?" asked Yun Lu.

"I took Cheng out for a little trip through the market. You know the one which you have to walk like...a whole hour to get there. Lady Yang was complaining about Cheng asking too many questions," answered Shao.

"We could've lost you..." Ma Dai looked at Ma Cheng who was playing with the tassel on Silver Stallion that Ma Chao had given to him.

"And now, Yang lies here with her baby twins," said Yun Lu looking at the three urns of ash. They had cremated the bodies after their enemies had stopped chasing them.

_And if Hanzhong is where we want to stay, then we'll bury them here..._

So much misfortune has befallen us," said Ma Dai. "Especially Ma Chao. Father, brothers, wife, children...you wonder how he can take it all..."

"Oh, Lord Ma Chao must be really torn up inside," said Shao quietly. They looked up to see Pang De walking towards them.

"Lord Zhang Lu said yes as soon as we came," informed Pang De.

"See, I told you they'd love your brother," smirked Ma Dai.

"Yeah, whatever. Zhang Lu must be reeeeally desperate," Yun Lu retorted.

The army moved through the city, peasants parting their way for them to get through.

"Hey, you know how I thought the city might look better inside," asked Yun Lu.

"It doesn't look that bad," replied Shao. "Sure, it's not all bright and colourful, but at least the people don't look all poor and miserable."

They reached the military part of the city and were greeted by Zhang Lu, flanked by Yang Song and Ma Chao on both sides. Ma Chao returned to Yun Lu and the rest.

"Greetings generals! Welcome to Hanzhong governed by I, Zhang Lu. I will lead you all to a better world and we will succeed with you help fellow warriors!" he exclaimed.

"For the Han!" shouted Yun Lu randomly.

"For justice!" shouted Ma Chao and the army cheered with him.

". . . Right . . . that we shall," Zhang Lu replied offhandedly.

_Well, that sounded like he didn't care. It would be nice if the Han did get restored but really…I just don't really care. All I want is peace and no more damn war. Yeah, I like fighting but killing is totally another thing, to me._

"So please, make yourselves at home!" said Zhang Lu. "My servants will show you to your rooms. Your soldiers will follow one of my generals, Yang Bo, for training." With that, he and Yang Song turned and left them.

"This way generals," said a servant who bowed before leading them to their rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had unpacked all their things and Yun Lu had taken over the best room because she said Shao would live in the same room as her, so therefore her room needed to be more spacious. Ma Chao didn't have the heart to argue and simply obliged and took up the next best room, taking Ma Cheng and the urns of ash with him. Ma Dai started to protest since the rooms were getting taken one by one. During the time Ma Dai ranted, Pang De decided to take over the next best room and leave the smallest one to Ma Dai.

"HOW, _how_ could you do this to me Pang De!!" shouted Ma Dai.

"Your fault for be too slow Dai," replied Pang De. "Not my problem." Yun Lu proceeded to laugh at her cousin.

"Shut up Yun Lu, it's not funny." Ma Dai glared at Yun Lu but then snapped out of it a short while later. "Where's Mengqi?"

"Lord Ma Chao is in his room…maybe he's…sulking," said Shao quietly.

"Time to cheer him up!" Yun Lu jumped up and made her way to Ma Chao's door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night time as the group sat around in a circle after dinner.

"So are gonna serve this man?" asked Yun Lu.

"Yes, he's been very generous to us by letting us be under his command. You know, we did lose that battle...so others might ignore us and leave us to die," replied Ma Chao. He wasn't as sulky as before because Yun Lu had used several different ways to cheer him up. One of them succeeded into making Ma Chao talk.

"You might think that Zhang Lu isn't that good as a commander but for now, we must be here. Time will tell if we should be here or not," stated Pang De, to which everyone nodded. Then he started to cough badly.

"Whoa, are you alright?" asked Yun Lu.

"Yes, I probably just got some dust down my throat," saying this only made Pang De cough again. "I should get some sleep." He stood up and started to go to his room.

"Lord Pang De, I'll make you a warm soothing drink!" suggested Shao, but it was more like declare, not a suggestion. Pang De thanked her and proceeded to his room.

"Ma Cheng," called out Ma Chao to his son who was playing with a couple of wooden toys. "Time for bed."

"Aww, dada, noooo, I don't want to sleepy," replied Ma Cheng.

"You need to sleep." Ma Chao picked up his protesting son from the play area. He put him to bed and kissed his cheek.

"I miss mama..." muttered Ma Cheng before turning over to sleep. Ma Chao sighed.

"Me too Cheng, me too..." he whispered and then he blew out the candle and left the room back to where Yun Lu and Ma Dai were, to find that they had set up a Weiqi (Go) board and started playing. Shao walked by with a steaming cup of hot drink for Pang De. Ma Chao sat beside Yun Lu and watched the two move the little circles of black and white around the board.

"There," Ma Chao pointed at a place where he thought Yun Lu should put her black piece.

"I know! I'm not stupid!" snapped Yun Lu and placed the piece where Ma Chao had suggested. He smirked and then laid back onto a chair and rested.

"I'm so going to win you Yun Lu," said Ma Dai, because he thought he had made an exceptionally good move.

"Oh really now?" Yun Lu smiled and placed a black piece, finishing the circle around many of Ma Dai's white pieces, capturing them all. Ma Dai gasped loudly.

"Oh damn…"

* * *

**Oh wow, I updated *gasp* yay me. I have a question, do I have too much dialogue in my chapters? Please review! (and if you're bothered, please answer that question because I'll attempt to cut down on it if you say there is too much dialogue =D)**

**Thanks for reading guys!! **


	13. A Cold Princess

**Chapter 13: A Cold Princess**

_I'm so boooooored...Shao went to help the servants, or so she says. I mean, what kind of person would actually __**want**__ to do work? Anyways, Ma Dai has disappeared off the world for the time being. Mengqi's got things to attend to, I asked to go with him but he told me to stay behind. And Pang De...I think he's still in bed, probably because he's still sick. I'm all alone...so sad. Ah well, I guess it gives me a chance to explore this place._

After ten minutes of randomly sauntering around, Yun Lu found something of interest. It was a small field filled with shrubs and red dots on them, which she guessed was berries.

_Hawthorn? Ooo, I like hawthorn._

Yun Lu entered the little berry farm and found out the red little berries _were_ indeed hawthorn. A girl about her own age walked into her view and flicked her a glance.

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl coldly, without even looking at Yun Lu.

"Hi!" replied Yun Lu. Only one thought registered in her mind as she eyed the basket. Food. Finally she snapped out of her trance and introduced herself. "I'm Ma Yun Lu, Ma Chao's sister."

"...Ma Chao, I've know of him. My father wanted to marry me to your brother, but the man who is always by my father's side, Yang Song, he said not to do so. And so my father listened to his 'wise words'," said the girl. Yun Lu scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, I see—"

"No you don't," she snapped.

_Man, she's as cold as ice!_

Moments of silence followed as the girl picked more berries and filled up her basket.

"My name is Zhang Xing, Zhang Lu's daughter," she said all of a sudden. "I guess you wanted to know that. I mean, after all, I am your superior's daughter."

_Oh my god, Zhang Lu wanted to marry her to Mengqi. I've gotta tell Ma Dai and we'll laugh about it together. That Yang Song man saved her! Sometimes I really wonder how Yang survived that long with Mengqi..._

Yun Lu grinned from ear to ear. "So you were gonna marry my brother."

"Yes, I've seen him and…I suppose he looks…good," Zhang Xing said, with no sign of blushing whatsoever. She was merely stating what she thought was a fact.

_Oh really now? To me, Mengqi's just an ugly stupid head. But I guess he looks better than a couple of people._

"His looks deceive Xing—"

"It's Zhang Xing, I don't know you that well."

"Sorry. Now, continuing, _Zhang _Xing, Ma Chao, his looks, which I don't think is that great, deceive. I've lived with him for," Yun Lu momentarily stopped to remember her age "eighteen years. The truth is… he sucks. I'm serious. There are times when he's nice and all, but I don't really like him."

"Che, just because he's _you're _brother. All siblings have the love-hate thing," replied Zhang Xing.

"Yeah well, I've done my part telling you my dork of a brother. Care to tell me why a princess is on a hawthorn farm?" asked Yun Lu. Zhang Xing actually turned and looked at Yun Lu.

"Princess? Psh, I think not. Well, it's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway," said Zhang Xing as she prepared herself for the little story. Yun Lu listened intently.

"I like hawthorn, so my father let me grow them on a patch of land," Zhang Xing faked a smile "wasn't that interesting." Yun Lu's eyebrow twitched.

"Elaborate please?"

Zhang Xing stared at her, hands on hips, all activity of hawthorn picking stopped. "FINE. So, this farm is where I grow and pick hawthorn berries. Then I give them to the workers who make those hawthorn cakes by adding sugar and all…" she explained.

"And then?"

Zhang Xing took a great dramatic gasp. "I eat them." Yun Lu's eyebrow twitched again. Zhang Xing took from her pocket, a packet of sweet red slices. "Want some?" Yun Lu's face brightened.

"Why thank you!" said Yun Lu with a grin as she greedily took a third of the slices and stuffed them in her mouth.

_Mission accomplished. I've have successfully leeched hawthorn cakes off the princess!_

"Greedy pig…" muttered Zhang Xing. Yun Lu didn't mind the comment.

"Can I have more?"

"Sure," Zhang Xing heaved out a large pack of the little packs of hawthorn cake. "Take it. I command you to. I think I have too much. After all, I do have a whole patch of land to grow them on."

"YEAH, sweet! Thanks princess, yes, I love hawthorn plus sugar!" exclaimed Yun Lu.

"Well, you got what you wanted, are you going?" asked Zhang Xing as she turned back to her berry picking.

"Do you want me to?"

Zhang Xing faked another smile nodded slightly. Yun Lu grinned back, she didn't really mind being shooed out, at least she got something from it.

"It was nice talking to you—"

"Not for me…"

Yun Lu made an unhappy face.

"Just kidding," and for once, Zhang Xing smiled a real smile, not a fake, sarcastic one. Yun Lu beamed as she turned and left.

"See you around princess," said Yun Lu with a wave.

"Stop calling me princess. You can call me…Xing…if you want."

Yun Lu smirked inwardly.

_Maybe she's not all that cold after all._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys, guess what?" I met the princess today!" exclaimed Yun Lu. It was after dinner; Yun Lu, Ma Dai and Shao were sitting together, but to be specific, Shao wasn't exactly sitting with them, but cleaning up the cupboards and wiping the table tops.

"Eh, what princess? I don't recall a princess…" asked Ma Dai as he grabbed a pack of Zhang Xing's hawthorn cakes without knowing who made them.

"Zhang Lu's daughter, her name is Zhang Xing. You're eating the hawthorn cakes she made right now!" shouted Yun Lu, pointing at Ma Dai's munching mouth, who stopped in mid-chew.

"What's she like?" asked Shao as she came around with a wet cloth, journeying to the other side of the living room to wipe the windows.

"Cold as, but in the end, she let me call her Xing, hehe…damn right she liked retorting, a person of few words. Being a princess, I thought she would've been an arrogant but talkative princess. Instead, she's cold and arrogant but I guess she has a warmer side," described Yun Lu.

"Hey, what does she look like?" Ma Dai sounded eager and Shao flicked a brief glance at him before returning to her work.

"She's alright looking, not the epically pretty or hideously ugly type, in between I say. Pretty good for a girl with Zhang Lu as a father! Her mother must've been really pretty to balance it up," replied Yun Lu. "By the way, where the hell did you go off to Ma Dai?"

Ma Dai looked at Shao who was staring back at him and then turned his attention back to Yun Lu.

"Well I um, yeah, um—" All of a sudden Ma Chao walked in cutting off Ma Dai in his the middle of his stuttering to his relief.

"Hey" started Ma Chao "We got an assignment. Protect Liu Zhang's region from an assault."

"Who's the enemy commander?" inquired Yun Lu. Ma Chao's face turned into a quizzical face as he struggled to remember, but failed.

"I forgot…let's see—"

"How could you forget who we're fighting? Is your brain that small to not be able to contain that little piece of information?"

Ma Chao shoved Yun Lu away as he searched through his papers. "Ah here it is. The enemy commander is…" His eyes scanned the lines of words.

"Liu Bei."

* * *

**A/N: **omg, so sorry for this epically, epically late chapter. Too much goddamn school work, my dad keeps telling me off for doing stuff that isn't school work sigh. Anyways, thanks for reading. Read and review PLEASE!! Thank you, please click that green button =D

Btw, I just realised that the first chapter says Yun Lu's horse is called Ivory, but I changed it to Chalk afterwards. I've fixed it up now, please know that it is Chalk, not Ivory. Yay, hope I can update soon…


	14. Jiameng Pass

**A/N: **lol, well, looks like I listened to LiuBei1986 suggestion, thanks! I know, this is a very late update, please don't blame me, I was trying to make the story go a bit faster so yeah and it's kinda lagging in the later chapters and I don't really like that. Yes, anyways…here comes chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jiameng Pass**

A few days later, they set of to Jiameng Pass. Even Pang De went, despite the fact that he was ill.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Pang De?" asked a concerned Yun Lu.

"No I'm not sure," replied Pang De flatly as Shao passed by. "But I won't die. Shao's medicinal drink has been really helpful."

"Hmm? Oh, thank you, it's a family recipe," replied Shao with pride. "Now Yun Lu, I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you taking me to this Jiameng Pass? I don't want to see violence!"

"Because you are my friend and I don't want to be a loner so yeah. You're coming whether you like it or not!" Yun Lu beamed as she finished her argument. "Besides, you'll probably hang around the kitchens or the infirmary anyway."

_Who knows what could happen in a battle? I don't wanna leave Shao behind!_

"Hey, Mengqi!" shouted Yun Lu, waving at to get her brother's attention.

"What?" asked Ma Chao.

"I didn't tell you that day, but Zhang Lu was gonna arrange a marriage for you and his daughter!"

"But?"

"Yang Song persuaded him not to because…you know what happened in Xiliang…"

Ma Chao nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad Lord Zhang Lu didn't ask. It would be a disappointment to him when I refuse."

_Ah, he hasn't let Yang down yet…_

"Also, I actually talked to the princess, Zhang Xing, and she said _you_ were handsome!" Yun Lu added and burst out laughing. "Isn't that just hilarious?"

"No, I do not find a fact hilarious Yun Lu."

"You? Handsome? Ahaha, hell no! You're an ugly dork!"

Ma Chao pointedly ignored his sister's comment.

"Right guys listen up! Ma Dai, get over here! This is our formation. Yun Lu, you're taking the van, Ma Dai, you'll take the centre and I'll bring up the rear. Any questions?" asked Ma Chao.

"Hey, why am I at the front? Shouldn't you be?" asked Yun Lu.

"Firstly, I have some things that I must finish off and attend to, which is why I'll be at the back. Also, it'll be good experience for you."

"Right…" said Yun Lu with a nod. "Shao, I suggest you go the middle then, with the medical group. Can I trust you to take care of her Ma Dai?"

"Of course! I'm your trust worthy cousin!" replied Ma Dai, slinging an arm around Shao's shoulders. "Come Shao, let's go."

Yun Lu watched the two figures walk away side by side for a moment before returning her attention to the battle plan as Ma Chao tapped her shoulder.

"I've also decided that Pang De will come with you because you're brain may not be able to function properly. He'll assist and advise you and all that kinda stuff," declared Ma Chao.

"My brain not being able to function properly?" Yun Lu scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"Oh yeah—"

"Hey, break it up," ordered Pang De. "Leave it 'til after the battle, you'll have more time then," he said with a laugh.

"Good point. Now, let's go to battle Pang De, and leave this pea brained person to himself," said Yun Lu and turned away.

_To Jiameng Pass we go!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Liu Bei...I've heard from people how he's all great and virtuous. Well, it's time to see how he really is. Anyways, back to the battle. Well it hasn't started yet because I'm leading. Heh, first time for me, as the van! Mengqi's always up the front. I can't see Dai either, so Mengqi must be even back further! Hope Shao's safe. Where's Ma Cheng...oh right, Mengqi took him. I hope he's safe too._

Up ahead, there was a general, perched upright on his mount. He had a spear in hand and had quite a bit of facial hair, including bushy eyebrows.

_He looks like some village old man who gets pissed off whenever someone steps near his home. But really, he's an enemy general, and the enemy's main army is behind him._

"Who are you?" asked Yun Lu, not very politely.

"I am Zhang Fei! Where is that Ma Chao?" shouted Zhang Fei.

"Back there." Yun Lu threw her thumb backwards. "Don't worry, he's coming."

"Your army is very disorganised. Ma Chao's afraid to take us on isn't he, sending a woman in his place. Your commander is a commander is a coward!" yelled out Zhang Fei.

_Alright, this guy is really ticking me off._

"YOU! Shut the hell up. No one, but me, can _dis_ my brother!" snapped Yun Lu.

"Oh, a little sister eh? What right have you got to be on the battlefield anyway?"

"All the right in the world, Zhang Fei."

Yun Lu pulled out both spears from her sheaths and pointed one at Zhang Fei.

"I, Ma Yun Lu, challenge you to a duel!"

"Hah! You're challenging me? You've got to be kidding!" He burst out laughing. "Go home little girl, war isn't a game." He turned his house around and started trotting back.

_I know very well war isn't a game, many people who have their own life and family die in war. I know, I've experienced what it's like to kill…and trust me, it's not fun at all. _

_What does he think I am anyway? A big joke that doesn't need to be taken seriously? I'll show him._

Yun Lu readied her spears and urged her horse forward in a fast trot. She raised her weapon as she got caught up with Zhang Fei.

"Lord Zhang Fei, watch out! Behind you!" called a man from the enemy lines. He had a ponytail and rode a beautiful white horse.

"What do you wa—" Zhang Fei's rough voice was cut short when Yun Lu thrust her spear forward right next to his face, catching a few strands of hair.

"I said, I challenge you. Do not ignore me, I hate that," growled Yun Lu in reply.

"Grr, you're very annoying, girl."

"So are you."

Zhang Fei turned around. "You asked for this. I hate bashing up little girls."

"Bashing me up? You can try..."

The two circled each other on their horses, weapons ready in hand. They took their time watching each other, ready for any sudden attack. Yun Lu finally decided to move and at the same time, so did Zhang Fei. The two attacked each other at the same time. Their spears slammed together but Zhang Fei was stronger and he forced Yun Lu back by pushing her away.

As Yun Lu recovered, Zhang Fei swung his spear at her head. She dodged the attack just in time by ducking below the swipe.

Yun Lu then charged forward and attacked with her left spear at his midsection but Zhang Fei blocked it with the end of his snake spear. He attacked Yun Lu again by stabbing the point of his spear which she parried with her right spear. But Zhang Fei was expecting the move and quickly flicked the end of the spear towards Yun Lu. It was aimed at her shoulder but she defended it with her leather armguard. Knocking her off balance, Yun Lu fell off her horse.

_Man, this guy _is_ strong. And he doesn't look a tad bit puffed at all! Worse of all, he's not even using his full strength! But I won't back out so easily. Retreating isn't really my type of thing._

"Giving up yet, girl?" asked Zhang Fei, riding atop his horse with a smirk on his face.

"No way," Yun Lu spat and got up, supporting herself with her two spears. Despite her aching arm which Zhang Fei had hit, she stared determinedly up at him. Zhang Fei was much taller than her on the black war horse, but Yun Lu didn't look at all daunted.

"It seems I'm wrong, and that you can fight. But you are no match against me. I suggest you stop now, or you'll just end up with more injuries," said Zhang Fei.

"Nah," Yun Lu said with a sarcastic smile. "I don't really like giving up."

She cocked her spears and was ready to rush in once again when…

"Yun Lu, that's enough," ordered an authoritative voice.

Ma Chao had finally arrived.

* * *

Yay, I have camp tomorrow! For three days! But the first two days is a hike with a 10kg backpack *dies* Oh and, I wasn't bothered to think up a chapter name so yeah, I'm lame. (Jiameng Pass, wtf) And i think in DW5 XL they called it Jiameng Gate...yeah, well, I refer to romance of the three kingdoms more so yeah.

Reading and reviewing would be really appreciated! Thanks =)


	15. Shao's being annoying

**Chapter 15: Shao's being annoying**

"Mengqi..." muttered Yun Lu as she turned to see her brother. He and Ma Dai were at the front of the lines.

_Shao's not around...no wait, stupid me, why would she be at the front? Probably in the kitchen or with the medics._

Ma Chao dismounted, with a cold look on his face. Then he ran up to Yun Lu, his expression changing. "Are you alright?" he asked.

_My gosh, my brother cares about me!_

"Ow..." Yun Lu whined as Ma Chao grabbed her injured arm. "Just...the arm..."

"You've finally come then, Ma Chao the _Splendid_? Took you a damn long while, a coward too for sending your little sister in your place!" called Zhang Fei rather haughtily.

"This man..." Ma Chao muttered to Yun Lu.

Yun Lu whispered back albeit rather loud, like a stage whisper, "Kinda annoying don't you think? He's been going on about that for ages!"

"Did I hear you say something?" asked Zhang Fei as his eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Yes, you heard very clearly how I said you were strong, valiant and not to mention," Yun Lu faked a cough. "_handsome_."

Zhang Fei opened his mouth to argue (not to the comments but to how Yun Lu was being sarcastic) but then he resorted to grunting in annoyance.

"Go find the medics to tend to your arm Yun Lu," ordered Ma Chao. Yun Lu nodded and headed to the infirmary. Seeing Ma Dai, she stopped to ask Shao's whereabouts.

"I'm not sure, but she should either be in the kitchen or the infirmary," he replied. Yun Lu frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her?"

"Well...yes. I was doing that until you started fighting that man. I just had to watch. But Shao didn't want to see you get hurt so she left." Ma Dai grinned. "By the way, nice battle."

"Oh shut up, I know failed." Yun Lu continued on her way to the infirmary, hoping Shao would be there, so to save her the trouble of going to the kitchen to find her.

Meanwhile, Zhang Fei and Ma Chao faced off.

"Now that you're here, let's start." Zhang Fei readied his fighting stance.

"Need a rest after fighting my sister?" asked Ma Chao.

"Nah. Although your sister is quite fierce, you'll need a lot more to get me tired, not to mention, _defeat _me."

Ma Chao smiled. "Ready then?" Cocking his spear, he waited for Zhang Fei to make a move.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yun Lu turned out to be correct. Shao was indeed in the infirmary, hurrying about, getting equipment for the medics as they got ready for the dreaded patients to come in the oncoming battle. Shao instantly spotted Yun Lu as she walked in and rushed up to her.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're alright. You should not just charge out alone like that!" warned Shao. Yun Lu waved the comment away; she wouldn't listen to it anyway. "Oh no, you're hurt aren't you? You wouldn't have come here just to find me would you?"

"Actually, I would. But my arm..."

Shao immediately grabbed Yun Lu's wrist and raised it to examine her arm. Yun Lu blinked a couple of times as Shao continued to scan her arm as if her eyes had X-ray vision. Sadly, X-ray was not invented then. Yun Lu sighed. Shao was always so worried.

"Shao, maybe we should leave checking injuries with the pros." She waved to a middle aged man. "Hi Doctor Li!"

He waved back. "Hello Lady Ma."

Yun Lu waked over with Shao supporting her.

"You know, I can walk, Shao," stated Yun Lu.

"But you're hurt!" retorted Shao.

"Where are you hurt Lady Ma?" asked Dr Li. Yun Lu stretched out her right arm and took off the leather armguard there, showing a large, dark bruise.

"Oh, ouch," winced Dr Li, even though the bruise was not his.

"Yes, ouch," replied Yun Lu.

_And that Zhang Fei was taking it easy on me! Just imagine what would happen if he went all out. I hope Mengqi will be alright..._

"Ouch!? Oh noooo!" cried the worried Shao.

"Oh shut up Shao. It's just a goddamn bruise."

"Yes, because it's a bruise, I can't do much about it but—"

"You can't do anything about it? Ahhh, you're going to die Yun Lu!" shouted Shao, cutting the doctor's line.

"Shao! Do you even know what a bruise is? Only capillaries are broken and they can heal by themselves. But I can give you some ointment which will help speed up the healing process," said Dr Li. Then he shook his head, disapprovingly, at Shao. "I can't believe you don't know what a bruise is!"

"Well...I do know..." answered Shao quietly.

"She's just overreacting because I'm the one who got the bruise," informed Yun Lu.

"If the patient says so. Now, here," Dr Li squeezed some of the cream onto the bruise. "Put about that much on each time, twice per day." Yun Lu nodded adn rubbed the cream into the bruise.

"Thanks Dr Li," she said, putting the tube of cream into her pocket.

"My pleasure," Dr Li replied. "I hope you'll be the only patient today!"

"I hope so too!" Yun Lu bowed to show her gratitude and turned to leave.

"Will you be okay by yourself Yun Lu?" asked Shao.

"Yes I will Shao! Thanks to the doctor's miraculous life saving cream, I won't die because of a _bruise_!!" Yun Lu shouted sarcastically.

"Ok then..."

Yun Lu sighed again. "I'm glad you care about me, but please, put a limit on it if the injury isn't fatal."

Shao grinned playfully. "I'll try!" She then hopped back to work before Yun Lu could say anything.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pushing the infirmary tent flap away, Yun Lu stepped into the sunshine, or rather, the battlefield. She made her way to Ma Dai who was watching Ma Chao and Zhang Fei having their never ending duel. Ma Dai, not adverting his attention asked, "Did you find Shao?"

"Yes, in the infirmary. Shao was being annoying!" complained Yun Lu. "She went all spastic over over a little bruise." She raised her injured arm.

"That ain't a little bruise Yun Lu."

"Okay, whatever, but it's just a _bruise_!"

With his attention still focused on the battle, Ma Dai grinned. "You know Shao. That's what she's like."

Yun Lu quickly analysed the line in her brain then asked her cousin, "She goes spastic over your wounds too, Ma Dai?"

The said cousin finally turned towards Yun Lu.

"Yeah—" And he cut himself off as if he had said too much. "Almost forgot, you must want to know what happened to Ma Chao in this duel while you were away!"

_The sudden change in topic! It's not like him to do that. How shifty._

"Yeah why not?" answered Yun Lu, letting Ma Dai's unusual change in topic slide. Usually, she was a nosy girl who wanted to know about everything and would pester the person until they gave up. But, she didn't really feel like it today.

So Ma Dai continued by rambling about nobody being able to gain the upper hand and how neither of them seemed to get tired. In fact, they seemed to be getting fiercer the more they battled.

_And I got owned in a matter of minutes by Zhang Fei. Mengqi, I didn't think he was _that_ strong! I'm proud._

Yun Lu's thoughts wandered back to the time they had a duel with their new weapons and how she had won. She slapped a palm to her forehead. He must have let her win.

Suddenly, a gong sounded from the enemy side.

"Please, you two generals. Have a momentary rest before fighting. You have been fighting for quite a few hours!" said a man in green. Yun Lu assumed it was Liu Bei because everyone seemed to be fanned out around him. And only high ranking generals, but more so commanders could order the gong to be sounded.

Ma Chao and Zhang Fei ceased their clash, watching each other warily.

"Rest?" they shouted loudly and rather angrily in unison.

"Bah, we don't need it!" shouted Zhang Fei. "Brother, let us continue to fight to the finish!"

"No Zhang Fei!" Cease fighting...for now. You need to rest!" urged Liu Bei. His order made Zhang Fei subdue and withdraw.

"Alright." Zhang Fei turned back to his opponent. "Let us finish this later then."

"Fine," replied Ma Chao which almost seemed like a growl and the two stomped off to their respective armies.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yun Lu and Ma Dai went to greet Ma Chao.

"Is your arm okay?" asked Ma Chao instantly.

"Yes it is! Please don't be like Shao..." replied Yun Lu.

"Nice fight!" complimented Ma Dai. "I can see Zhang Fei is quite a challenge for our great Ma Chao the Splendid."

"Zhang Fei is superior...as a rival. I can see why you lost so easily, Yun Lu," said Ma Chao with a smirk. Yun Lu pouted at the comment, making her brother laugh.

"I am not weak!"

"Depends who you're up against!"

"Hey Chao, how are you planning to win him?" asked Ma Dai.

"I was planning?"

Sister and cousin stared at the man.

"So you're like…what, planning to die?" asked Yun Lu sarcastically.

"We are quite equal in strength, but I have confidence that I will win this duel. How you ask? I will with my power and my spear of justice!" shouted Ma Chao, obviously energised just with the word 'justice'. Yun Lu wanted a wall to bash her head into, but thought against it.

"Maybe we can help you," said Yun Lu.

"Who, what, how?" asked Ma Chao.

"I said maybe."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this uber uber uber late update. I don't think this fic will be cancelled, so please, you know…stay tuned. I'm so sorry. And I know! I hate myself for not starting this fic in a later time. I wish ZHAO YUN could come out sooner! DAMMIT. Anyways, I will hope to…update soon. I've got in mind of what I should change from my draft in my note book so…yeah!

Thanks for reading, and really hope you will review! Many thanks to those awesome readers who review! (you know who you are ^^)


	16. Rumours

**Chapter 16: Rumours**

"Take these to Yang Song," said a man, pointing to some expensive goods.

"Zhang Lu's advisor?" asked another.

"Yes. Take these to him, and tell him this…" the first man proceeded to whisper into the other's ear. The second man nodded.

"Understood, Prime Minister."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Ma Chao! You've got to win Zhang Fei!" screamed Yun Lu. The two duellists returned to battle after their short rest. A drink of water and a small clean up, and then they were ready.

"Take him down, cousin!" yelled Ma Dai. The duel took off once again as the two clashed their weapons.

"Yun Lu, you said you had a plan?" asked Ma Dai.

"I told you guys, just wait and see," replied Yun Lu.

Every time one of them attacked, the other would either block or dodge. Ma Chao glared at Zhang Fei before charging in for another attack. The two clashed at the same time and locked their weapons with each others. When it seemed neither could push the other over, Zhang Fei moved his leg and kneed Ma Chao in the stomach. It was not too hard, but it succeeded in pushing Ma Chao away and obtaining an advantage for Zhang Fei. Ma Chao growled at the hit. There was no time for words between them. Zhang Fei raised his snake spear to strike down at Ma Chao.

The blow never landed, for Ma Chao rolled sideways and in a crouching stance, aimed his spear at Zhang Fei's neck, a few centimetres away. Yun Lu just smiled at seeing her brother's power, making Zhang Fei flinch away from Ma Chao's threatening spear. He was about to drive his spear into Zhang Fei's neck, but Zhang Fei aimed a low swipe at Ma Chao's feet. Ma Chao dodged the attack, then lashed out again.

Yun Lu decided that it was time to put her plan in action. It was not much of a plan, but Yun Lu figured it would give Ma Chao a good advantage. When Ma Chao had been getting ready to fight again, Yun Lu had gone around and talked to the soldier. They knew what to do when Yun Lu gave them the signal. She went out to the front and screamed out nice and loud, "Ready??"

The soldiers heard her clearly and shouted in reply, "YES!"

"Three, two, one!" Yun left a nice little pause then... "MA CHAO!"

The soldiers replied with a "MA CHAO!"

"What the..." muttered Ma Dai before dazedly joining the chant. They all stamped their feet and clapped their hands in rhythm, all the while shouting Ma Chao's name.

Ma Chao was surprised, and elated that so many people were supporting him. His eyes never left Zhang Fei, and he sprung back into battle with new vigour. Zhang Fei managed to strife sideways, just in time to dodge Ma Chao's devastating strike.

"I have the whole army supporting me! You cannot defeat Ma Chao the Splendid!" called out Ma Chao with a grin, over the top of all the noise. Without waiting any longer, he attacked Zhang Fei again with powerful jabs and then a wide swipe which caught Zhang Fei on his right thigh.

"YEAH!!" screamed Yun Lu. "Great work Mengqi!"

_It seems I'm helping!_

Yun Lu strode towards the drummers, held out her hand for a set of drumsticks and began to thump the drums to the beat of the chanting. "You _drummers_ are drumming way too softly. Play at this volume," ordered Yun Lu.

"Yes milady," replied the drummer.

Yun Lu looked out from where she stood with the now deafening drumbeats, at the scene in front of her. She grinned cheerfully, glad that she had helped Ma Chao. He had to win.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the tapper.

"Yes?" prompted Yun Lu.

"A messenger from Lord Zhang Lu has arrived and seeks Lord Ma Chao's audience ," replied the tapper, who was one of their fellow guards.

"Must it be Ma Chao? If not, he can come to me," replied Yun Lu. It was best that they do not disturb Ma Chao in a battle that he seemed to be winning. The guard nodded and departed, to return in short time with the messenger.

"Good morning...er, Lady Ma. Here is the letter that his Majesty, Lord Zhang Lu has sent," announced the messenger. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Yun Lu. She plucked the letter from his hands and pulled it out from its envelope roughly. Her eyes widened for a short moment before turning her face into a frown. "What...?" uttered Yun Lu. She then called for her cousin.

"Dai, I think we should get Mengqi back here," suggested Yun Lu.

"Why? We'll ruin his chance of winning Zhang Fei," replied Ma Dai. Yun Lu gave her cousin the letter, and as his eyes scanned the words, his reaction was the same as Yun Lu's.

"I...I see. Right, go sound the gong then," ordered Ma Dai to the guard who had brought the messenger.

"Yes sir."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened?" asked Ma Chao, straight the point. He looked slightly irritated that his fight had been interrupted. The letter was handed to him and he read it silently.

_To General Ma Chao,_

_Please return to the capital immediately. Cancel the battle and return with the troops._

_Lord Zhang Lu, _

_Your commander._

"I wonder why he asks so…" said Ma Chao.

"Maybe it's because Zhang Lu is unintelligent," answered Yun Lu, she had distaste for the man. He was arrogant. But that wasn't the full reason. It was because he had no outstanding traits; therefore, Yun Lu concluded that Zhang Lu had nothing to be arrogant about.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be saying something like that. He is, after all, our _commander_," said Ma Chao, stressing the word 'commander' in reference to the letter.

"So, you're not going to listen to 'his majesty'?" asked Yun Lu.

"Depends what and why he wants us to retreat," said Ma Chao. "Quick, get me some ink and paper!"

_.-_

"Snap to, Dai!" said Yun Lu.

"You go get it then!" shouted Ma Dai in reply.

"He ordered you to go."

"No he didn't, he said you!"

"No, you."

"You!"

"YOU."

Yun Lu and Ma Dai paused with their finger pointed at each other as Pang De walked in with paper, brush and ink. He placed them in front of Ma Chao and shook his head disapprovingly at Yun Lu and Ma Dai.

"Yay!" Yun Lu and Ma Dai each latched onto one of Pang De's arms. "You are the best!"

"That's nice, but I think it's more like, you two are the worst," answered Pang De. "Placing me above you both."

Ma Chao laughed and said, "Always the efficient one, Pang De. They're so useless."

Yun Lu growled. Ma Dai narrowed his eyes. "Oi!" they both shouted in unison. Ma Chao waved it off.

"I have a letter to write." Ma Chao picked up the brush and dipped it into the ink.

"You have bad handwriting," muttered Yun Lu.

"…Shut up!" replied Ma Chao angrily, because his sister had just stated the truth.

Pang De sighed. "I'll write it for you!" Pang De took the brush from Ma Chao. "What do you want on it?"

"The usual introductions. And then write, 'It would be most appreciated if you gave me good reason as to why you want us to retreat, for retreating when we are at no disadvantage in a battle is very inefficient.' And then put 'from me', and I'll sign it off," ordered Ma Chao.

Pang De laid down the brush a moment later. "Done," he declared. "Now add you squiggle of a signature."

"Is it just me or is everything saying bad things about my writing," uttered Ma Chao, signing the letter off.

"I haven't yet," answered Ma Dai. "Yeah, it is quite a squiggle, I must say."

Ma Chao stayed silent, glaring at Ma Dai, before calling Zhang Lu's messenger over and handing him the letter. The messenger bowed and took his leave.

"I'm going to go end this duel!" shouted Ma Chao. He grabbed his spear and made his way back towards the battlegrounds.

"What do you want us to do when the letter arrives?" asked Pang De, just before Ma Chao left.

"Keep it till I come back. And if Lord Zhang Lu repeats his letter, repeat the reply." With that, Ma Chao departed.

It was nearing afternoon when Yun Lu's stomach growled. "I'm going to get some food," said Yun Lu and she got up from her chair.

"I'll come with you," suggested Ma Dai, but it really wasn't much of a suggestion because Ma Dai had already gotten out of his chair and followed his female cousin out.

"Could you two get me some food?" asked Pang De just as they left the tent. There was no reply so Pang De assumed he wasn't heard. He sighed and went outside towards the kitchens.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After their afternoon meal, Yun Lu and Ma Dai sauntered back to the headquarters. They watched the duel a bit, chanting 'Ma Chao', but everyone seemed to be getting tired of it. When they did get back to the headquarters though…

"Ah, Yun Lu! Zhang Lu has sent three letter urging us to retreat since our first reply!" exclaimed Pang De who was rather frustrated.

Yun Lu grimaced. "Persistent isn't he?" asked Yun Lu. "Did he give us a good reason which Ma Chao requested in those letters?"

"No way. He just repeated his commands," Pang De showed them to the two.

Ma Dai scoffed and shook his head. "What, has he just decided to get us to retreat because he _feels_ like it?"

"No, I don't think so. I think someone might have said something bad about us, to him. It's a common tactic these days, taking one's _idiot_ of a commander to advantage," growled Yun Lu.

"That's possible. Someone could've released a false rumour to turn Zhang Lu against us," replied Pang De. "He's listening to the wrong people."

"Report! Zhang Lu has sent another letter. Shall we bring it in?" asked a messenger who had just arrived at the door.

Pang De let out a groan. "How many times must I repeat that letter?!" shouted an aggravated Pang De who thumped the desk with a fist. The messenger handed the letter to him and waited at the door. "It's different!" cried out Pang De. You could almost hear a tone of joy in his voice.

"Maybe he just worded it differently. Allow me," suggested Yun Lu before reading the letter out. "To General Ma Chao. If you are so intent on winning this battle, I shall give you one more day. Failure to win in this time limit will mean punishment. Or, you can come back to the capital this instant." Yun Lu looked up. "That bastard!"

"What to do…" asked Pang De with a sigh.

"This is more important than the duel. We should call Ma Chao back," said Ma Dai. "He's the one with the most authority here."

Yun Lu sighed in irritation. "So be it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"The duel has been carrying on for half the day! Zhang Fei's not too happy about these withdrawals. He wants a nice battle with no interruptions," said Ma Chao, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Who cares about that guy!" shouted Yun Lu in a dismissive tone.

"Chao, Zhang Lu wants us to _win_. Win as in take Jiang Meng Gate in one day!" announced Ma Dai.

"What?" Ma Chao read the letter. "That's not possible!"

"Zhang Lu isn't possible! If we go back now, he won't trust us because we've ignored his orders several times now. Now he's threatening us with punishment to force us back. He's pushing us into a corner here! We can't win a battle in one day, not to mention that you haven't even finished your duel!" Yun Lu jabbed a finger at her brother.

"Well, it's not my fault he's strong is it?" retorted Ma Chao.

"Hey, quiet you two," ordered Pang De. "Either choice will be bad for us," said Pang De.

_What I want to do now is beat that Zhang Lu up from listening to corrupt people!_

"There's also a third choice," said Ma Dai, a finger at his lip. "Submission."

"God no!" shouted Ma Chao. Yun Lu stayed silent because she was not sure. "We owe Zhang Lu! He took us in when we were chased out of our home by Cao Cao!"

"I'm sure we would've found someone willing to take us in if we looked hard enough," said Ma Dai. "After, there's Ma Chao if you take us in!"

Ma Chao looked at his cousin, to Pang De then to his sister. He let out a sigh. "I hate defecting, I always feel guilty and disloyal."

The room fell silent as everyone engaged in their own little thoughts.

_I don't like defecting either…but would defecting now actually be a better choice?_

"Report!" shouted a messenger who stood puffing at the door. "An enemy general and their strategist wish to see you, Lord Ma Chao."

"No one else?" asked Ma Chao.

"No, my lord, just the two."

"Very well, bring them in," ordered Ma Chao and the messenger dashed back out. "So it seems the enemy has come to negotiate. Pang De and Ma Dai, please keep the soldiers in order while I and Yun Lu meet our visitors."

The two men nodded and went outside. Ma Chao ordered servants to set up tables and tea for the meeting in his tent.

"Why do you want me to meet the visitors with you?" asked Yun Lu.

Ma Chao smirked. "Because you are my sister."

Yun Lu smiled, but she did not really understand the answer. She nodded anyway. "Right."

The voice of the messenger was heard outside the tent flap, and three shadows projected themselves on the tent fabric. The two generals appeared at the door.

"Greeting, General Ma Chao," greeted one of them. Yun Lu assumed he was the strategist for he held a snow white feather fan. No sane fighter would fight with something as docile as that. "I am Zhuge Liang," he said, then pointed to his companion who appeared beside him with a spear. "And his is Zhao Yun." One of Ma Chao's guards asked to take Zhao Yun's spear, which he did, and stood with it out of everyone's way. Zhao Yun nodded at both Ma Chao and Yun Lu.

"Am I correct that you are Lady Ma Yun Lu? I saw you fight Zhang Fei, you're valour is most impressive," praised Zhao Yun.

Yun Lu smiled at the compliment. She remembered him as the man who rode a white horse and had called out a warning when Yun Lu was approaching Zhang Fei from behind.

"Thank you, General Zhao Yun. I am glad you remember me," replied Yun Lu.

After all the formalities were exchanged, the four made themselves comfortable in their seats.

"Yun Lu, pour some tea for us," ordered Ma Chao.

"What!?" asked Yun Lu, clearly offended by such an order.

"You heard me," replied Ma Chao, his tone not changed. Although a smile could not be seen on his face, Yun Lu knew he was smirking inside. Yun Lu glared at him before breaking a fake smile. She would get him back for it someday.

"Of course, _brother_." Yun Lu poured some of the oolong tea into the four small tea cups. It had been a while since she had called him brother. It was always Ma Chao, Mengqi, idiot or dork…but rarely ever brother!

"This is some good tea," said Zhuge Liang after sipping some. "So, Lord Ma Chao, how's lif—"

Ma Chao raised palm. "Let's not take about my life, but about what you are here for."

"Ah, I am glad you do not like taking circles. Well then, let's get straight to the point. What do you think of Zhang Lu?"

"Good for nothing," commented Yun Lu nonchalantly.

"Yun Lu!" warned Ma Chao as he shot a glare at her. She looked away and stayed silent. But then she busied herself by watching the man in front of her, Zhao Yun. He was quite handsome. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few bangs refused to be restrained by the hair tie and they hung against his face. Zhao Yun noticed Yun Lu staring at him. He was used to it; pretty much every girl stared at him. Yun Lu felt awkward as Zhao Yun returned the gaze. They exchanged a smile, with Yun Lu who felt slightly embarrassed. She tuned back into the 'persuade Ma Chao to defect' conversation between her brother and the strategist.

"Zhang Lu may not be the smartest man alive—"

Zhuge Liang seemed to smirk at this and then fanned himself.

"—but we are in debt to him. He accepted us when no one else would, for Cao Cao was after us."

"And now he doesn't trust you anymore," stated Zhuge Liang. "Are you sure you should still serve a man who no longer has any faith in you."

_He never did in the first place. He just accepted us because of Ma Chao! _

"You _know_ Zhang Lu doesn't trust us?" blurted out Yun Lu.

Zhuge Liang smiled and answered, "Rumours do spread fast."

_Indeed they do, but not this fast right? We just got the letter with the condition that Zhang Lu set for us. This strategist came here almost immediately. Could it be possible that _he_ was the one who let the rumour loose in the first place so that he could win us? So that he could persuade us to defect to their side?_

Yun Lu started to glare at Zhuge Liang, but thought better.

_I better not jump to conclusions. _

"I most certainly do not intend to rebel, Lord Zhuge," said Ma Chao.

"I believe you, but the one who should believe you is Zhang Lu. Does this not prove that Zhang Lu is incapable as a commander? He is easily swayed by petty rumours. Lord Ma Chao, he is not worth serving. Serving him would only waste talented warriors like you," then Zhuge Liang added, "and you sister."

_Aww, that's awfully nice for him to add me in._

Ma Chao smiled, somewhat sadly and sad, "And you wish for me to join you and serve Liu Bei."

"You will not regret it. Liu Bei is a man of virtue, right Zhao Yun?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"Yes, our Lord Liu Bei is virtuous, humane and insightful. He will never be swayed with just a rumour. He will seek for the truth first, and then make his decision," said Zhao Yun. "Join us, Lord Ma Chao."

"It doesn't look like I have a choice, does it?" Ma Chao looked towards Yun Lu, who nodded ever so slightly, meaning she thought joining them was good. But she kept thinking, was Zhuge Liang the man who had brought them to this situation?

"Oh no, we are by no means forcing you!" said Zhuge Liang in a suave voice.

"I'm sure…Well then, I guess," Ma Chao held out his hand. "I will join you."

Zhuge Liang took the hand. "Good, good, you are an intelligent man. I thank you for Lord Liu Bei."

_Intelligent man!? Intelligent!? Oh god no._

Zhuge Liang continued to talk about Shu so that Ma Chao would understand their cause.

"Lady Ma," started Zhao Yun.

Yun Lu turned to him. "Yes?"

"Do you agree with your brother's decision?"

Yun Lu shrugged slightly. "What else can we do? We're forced into a corner. Your offer is like a way out of the corner. A chance."

A light laugh escaped Zhao Yun's lips. "A chance indeed. In Shu, everyone serves Liu Bei for a greater purpose than money and position."

Yun Lu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Zhao Yun sighed. "Well, no…but most! Other warlords want power, they want to create their own new dynasty and start China afresh under their rule. But we fight to restore the Han. Trust me."

_In the end though, everyone wants power, no matter what they say. At least that's what I think._

Yun Lu regarded at him silently before she spoke again. "That's good to know!"

Then, Zhuge Liang's voice declared the end of the meeting. "All of Shu will be most happy to welcome you."

Ma Chao stood up and placed his fist into his palm. Yun Lu performed the same salute. "On behalf of my men—"

"And one woman," interjected Yun Lu. Ma Chao nodded with a laugh.

"And one woman, I thank you," finished Ma Chao. Zhuge Liang nodded to acknowledge the thanks. Both he and Zhao Yun stood up.

"Allow me to escort you out," said Yun Lu. They filed out of the tent, though Yun Lu told Ma Chao to take a rest. But that was not the true reason. Yun Lu wanted to ask Zhuge Liang a question, without her brother's presence.

As they sauntered out of camp, Yun Lu decided to ask the question which was one her mind.

"Lord Zhuge…"

"Yes?" replied the strategist of Shu.

"Um, did you…please excuse me for asking this, but were you the one who was behind the whole rumour thing about Ma Chao rebelling?"

_I am not going to get a straight answer to this if he is the culprit. Why did I even bother asking?_

Zhuge Liang stopped and looked at Yun Lu in the eye. "Yes."

Zhao Yun looked at the genius questioningly, as if silently asking, "Why did you tell?"

"It was you," growled Yun Lu under her breath. She clenched her fist and was about to move it, but a cold grip wrapped around her wrist before anything could happen.

"Don't," warned Zhao Yun with a shake of his head. Yun Lu looked away as she met his hard gaze. She lowered her hand and felt Zhao Yun's hand leave hers.

"Sorry, my actions were despicable. Please forgive me," apologised Yun Lu, her head lowered.

_I should not hate him for it. Instead, maybe I should thank him for giving us an opportunity to leave Zhang Lu. Tactics must be used in a war; Lord Zhuge was only doing his job._

"It's understandable," answered Zhuge Liang with a nod. "You may wonder why I told you the truth when I could have lied and saved us all the trouble."

Yun Lu watched him expectantly.

"Trust. We must trust each other if we are going to work together in the future. Therefore, I decided to tell the truth."

Yun Lu nodded with her hands clasped firmly behind her back when they continued their walk back to Shu camp. "I understand."

When they reached their destination, they exchanged farewells.

"I hope we will be able to work together in the near future," said Zhuge Liang.

"I too," replied Yun Lu, bowing to Zhuge Liang, then to Zhao Yun. "Same to you, Lord Zhao Yun."

They smiled at each other. Zhao Yun's look was quite different to the cold gaze she received from Zhao Yun when she felt the urge to hit Zhuge Liang. Right now, his eyes were cheerful and bright. Yun Lu decided that Zhao Yun could communicate with his eyes.

"Well, guess I should be leaving now!" said Yun Lu in a chirpy voice.

"See you soon, Lady Ma!" called out Zhao Yun with a wave.

Yun Lu returned the wave, then left, starting off with a walk before switching into a light jog back to camp.

_Lord Zhuge wasn't as shrewd as I thought him to be. Maybe it was his persuasion skills. Nevertheless, I look forward to working with him. He seems like a real genius. Shu seems like an interesting place with remarkable people like Zhao Yun, the Dragon of Changshan…_

Yun Lu shook an oncoming smile away.

_Having charged out of a million soldiers, and with that pretty face of his…he probably has tonnes of women flocking over him. _

Yun Lu sighed as she walked back into camp and headed towards Ma Chao's tent.

_I wouldn't stand a chance._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a late update!! Lol, I merged chapter 16 and 17 in my notebook together to form this chapter. I cut away a lot of unnecessary crap, so yeah. =D

Thanks for reading, please review!!


	17. A little trip

A/N: Okay, this must be my longest break between updates. Fail. Anyway, on with the story. And thanks for the reviews you guys gave me! Happy Easter~

* * *

**Chapter 17: A little trip**

Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Yun Lu and Pang De prostrated themselves before the Lord Liu Bei.

"We," started the four in unison. "Hereby swear our loyalty to the benevolent Lord Liu Bei until de—"

Ma Chao cut in with, "Forever, even after death."

Yun Lu gave him a weird look, but then thought over what he had said. "Well, I'll just second that."

"I third it!" followed Ma Dai.

"I—" Pang De pondered before bowing his head a little. "—agree."

The audience, who were the other generals, chuckled at this as they watched the four new warriors. They had just made the ceremony seem light-hearted, but that was not the case.

"Thank you, dear generals. Well then, I welcome you to Shu!" declared Liu Bei.

The audience clapped enthusiastically as Yun Lu swept her eyes across them. They seemed friendly enough. All she hoped was that being here could bring peace to the land. She knew that reason was lame, but wasn't peace what everyone wanted?

She caught Zhao Yun's eye and they nodded to each other.

"Before I show you to your rooms," announced Liu Bei. "I'll introduce my fellow comrades to you…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Early next morning, Yun Lu asked Ma Chao to familiarise the environment (Shu) with her.

"Yes, alright. I'll—" Ma Chao was cut off by a presence at the door.

"Good morning General Ma. Lord Liu Bei wishes to speak with you," announced the messenger. Ma Chao nodded and thanked the messenger before turning back to his sister.

"Sorry, I guess I won't be joining your little outing," said Ma Chao. Yun Lu waved it off.

"That's fine, you're not that important anyway," answered Yun Lu jokingly.

"Why do you always talk like that to me, I _am _your older brother," growled Ma Chao, but Yun Lu just smiled innocently at him. Ma Chao looked about their new house. "Why don't you get Shao to go with you?"

"I tried to find her, but she's disappeared. And then I tried to get Ma Dai to come, but he's now where to be found either," said Yun Lu with a frown.

"Oh, so I was your last resort was I?"

"Of course, I wouldn't go on a walkabout with you unless I had no choice."

Ma Chao stood up as he glared at his sister. "I will go meet our lord. Farewell, hope you have a nice day," he snarled. "By yourself."

"Sure will," said Yun Lu, waving as her brother left the house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dressed in a simple Hanfu dress, Yun Lu made her sight-seeing trip alone. She was fascinated by everything around her.

_Now why doesn't Xiliang have so much stuff on the streets?_

She bought food of the street stalls which included three flat cakes and skewer of little red balls which she was happily munching on as she sauntered through the streets. She had no idea what the little red balls were, but they were sweet.

"Lady Ma!"

Yun Lu swivelled around and smiled at the familiar face. "Hello Lord Zhao Yun," greeted Yun Lu.

Zhao Yun looked at the food in her hands. "Well, you seem hungry."

"No, I just felt like using money." Yun Lu offered Zhao Yun a flat cake. "Want one?"

"No thank you…So Lady Ma, what brings to these streets by yourself?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Couldn't find anyone to join me…and I thought coming out to see the town would be a good idea."

"May I join you on your trip?"

_Hell yeah._

"That would be very kind of you, Lord Zhao Yun," answered Yun Lu all too cheerfully.

Zhao Yun bowed. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

As they took a step forward, Yun Lu waved her half eaten sticker of red balls around. "What's this called?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ma Chao fixed his clothes up before entering Liu Bei's room. "Lord Liu Bei, you wished to speak with me?"

Liu Bei moved to the door to greet him. "Ah Ma Chao! Please come in."

They sat down at a small table where Liu Bei had his servants prepare tea for them.

"How is it here? Is everybody treating you kindly?" asked Liu Bei.

"Yes, it's all good, thank you. I couldn't ask for any better," answered Ma Chao before taking a sip of some expensive high quality tea.

"I'm glad. Oh yes, I'll be assigning you to a position as one of our generals. Your Liang troops will train with our army to get used to our methods," explained Liu Bei.

Ma Chao nodded and smiled sincerely. "Thank you, my lord."

"The other three who came with you, are they your main generals?" inquired Liu Bei.

"Well, one of them is my sister, Ma Yun Lu. I'm sure you've seen here because she was fighting Zhang Fei. The younger male is my cousin, Ma Dai and the older man is Pang De, one of my father's old friends," explained Ma Chao.

"Ah, your sister…how old is she?"

An alarm bell went off inside Ma Chao's head. Liu Bei was asking how old his sister was and…there was obviously a reason behind such a question. He was beginning to see the true purpose behind the meeting on this day.

"Um…eighteen," answered Ma Chao after some thought. It had been a bit more than half a year since Yun Lu's last birthday. "She'll be turning nineteen at the end of the year." _Why are you giving him so much information Mengqi!!_

"Would you be interested in a marriage proposal for your sister?" asked Liu Bei.

Ma Chao swallowed. He knew it. An arranged marriage for Yun Lu. That sounded impossible. "Oh," was all he managed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Liu Bei, tilting his head a bit.

Ma Chao snapped his head up. "No, everything's fine." _Not._

He remembered the time when his father had tried to arrange a marriage for Yun Lu when she was sixteen. He remembered how Yun Lu had yelled at Ma Teng and then didn't talk to him from days on end until Ma Teng gave up in defeat about the marriage. And that was her _father_. Ma Chao could just imagine what she would do to him.

_But this is Liu Bei, our new commander, asking. I cannot afford to disappoint him. Would Yun Lu be understanding of the situation?_ He weighed his choices; show Liu Bei his loyalty and risk ruining the relationship between him and his sister, or decline Liu Bei, which could seem as if Ma Chao did not want to get too closely tied with Shu, and let Yun Lu decided who to marry. If Liu Bei trusted him, then everything would be good. Besides, Yun Lu had to get married someday. He doubted Yun Lu could attract anyone with her childish and unfeminine behaviour.

"Lord Liu Bei….are you the one who wishes to marry?"

"Oh no, not I! I am already married!" exclaimed Liu Bei. "I just have a candidate in mind. He is not married yet, and I wish the best for him."

"And who might this warrior be, if I may ask?" asked Ma Chao. If the one who was to marry Yun Lu turned out to be some old man, he was definitely done for.

"I'm quite sure you already know him. Why don't you guess?" said Liu Bei teasingly.

"Guess? You're joking…right?" Ma Chao added that last word when Liu Bei just stared at him.

Liu Bei refilled both he and Ma Chao's cup with tea. "No, I'm serious."

"Ah…" Ma Chao scrolled through the generals and advisors he had gotten to know in his mind. It couldn't possibly be Huang Zhong, could it? He had to be married.

"May I ask the man's age?"

Liu Bei pondered for a moment. "I think twenty four."

Ma Chao breathed out in relief before realising that he had unconsciously held his breath after he had asked for the age.

"You seem nervous," said Liu Bei with a laugh.

"It's quite a story if you want to know why."

"I'm sure it is, but let's save it for later. Guess," Liu Bei pressed on.

"Yes my lord," uttered Ma Chao.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I think I've covered the most important things about Cheng Du. Why don't you tell me about Xiliang?" asked Zhao Yun.

They had been walking on the streets for quite a while. Zhao Yun did all the introducing and explaining to a captivated Yun Lu.

"Xiliang's quite a different…it's more like nature's home. It doesn't have as many streets and development like here in Cheng Du. Explains why I find everything so interesting, doesn't it?"

"I see. Then Xiliang should have cleaner air…" Zhao Yun stopped and looked at Yun Lu. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

Zhao Yun pointed to a restaurant they had stopped outside of. "This place has really good food. But never mind then."

He made to keep moving, but Yun Lu grabbed his arm. "If Lord Zhao Yun recommends it, then I should try it. We can rest our feet from all the walking."

A waiter showed them to a small table in the corner. Zhao Yun took command and ordered two small plates of dim sum and baozi. "Continue," he said to Yun Lu.

Yun Lu took a few moments to figure what he meant. "Oh, about Xiliang. Right, it gets pretty cold at times. But I love it, it's been my home since I was born, and it's been home to my ancestors." Talking about Xiliang made her want to go back. Xiliang was not a particularly big city compared to Cheng Du and Luo Yang, but it was perfect for her. Yun Lu missed the environment which wasn't hindered by too many technological developments.

"I've never seen the ocean. Xiliang doesn't get one, and if wanted to, I would have to go north for a long distance," said Yun Lu quietly. She remembered that time when her father had described the ocean to her when he came back from a journey to a city near the coast.

"_It's a vast expanse of water, greater than any lake you've seen!" said Ma Teng. "I couldn't see an end to it!"_

"_Was it pretty?" asked Yun Lu, looking awed as she dreamed of what this ocean would look like._

"_Oh yes, it was beautiful. As beautiful as you…"_

"_Oh daddy, stop exaggerating."_

_Ma Teng chuckled. "Do you mean the ocean, or your beauty?"_

Yun Lu smiled to herself at this thought. At this particular memory which highlighted her stupidity at choosing the right words when she was a young child. Her eyes got a little watery, which did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay? Yun Lu?" asked Zhao Yun, putting his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a worried face. Yun Lu shook her head and reinforced her point with a smile

"Yeah, I'm fine." A small sniffle. "No worries, I was just thinking of my father. He died at the hands of Cao Cao six months ago," she said stoically.

"…Then you must hate him."

"Yeah," answered Yun Lu with a shrug. "But not as much as my brother." She looked up and realised Zhao Yun was staring at her. There was something in his gaze that…

_Does he pity me?_

The gaze was broken as a waiter came in and set their ordered dishes between the two on the table.

"Cheng Du's in inland, but there'll always be a chance to see the ocean," said Zhao Yun, picking up his chopsticks.

"I hope so, I don't want to miss out on seeing something my father deemed beautiful." Yun Lu bit into one of the dumplings, still a little fazed by Zhao Yun's stare.

"How are they?"

"Huh…oh, the dumplings are really nice," said Yun Lu, nodding as she placed the rest of it in her mouth. She savoured the delicious juices and thin pastry of the dim sum.

Zhao Yun smirked. "Good, then I recommended the right place to you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ma Chao let out a breath of relief when he knew who was to marry his sister. He was a sincere man and would treat Yun Lu well, he was sure of it. Despite that, Ma Chao was quite sure was going to get bashed up anyway.

"So what will it be?" asked Liu Bei.

There was no possibility for Yun Lu to accept if Ma Chao discussed with her. He hesitated a short moment before answering. "I accept this marriage on behalf of my sister."

Liu Bei broke into a cheerful grin. "Wonderful! I will notify him of this. I will be the guardian for him, as you will be the guardian for your sister, I assume?"

Ma Chao nodded, a fake smile plastered on his face while feeling grim on the inside. Liu Bei clapped his hands together joyfully and proceeded to tell Ma Chao of all the possibilities for the marriage.

"Eh…Lord Liu Bei," said Ma Chao, cutting off Liu Bei's excited ramble. "Can I ask for a favour from you?"

"Oh yes, go right ahead!" Liu Bei refilled his cup with warm tea.

"I would like a grave for…" Ma Chao bit his lip before continuing. "My…family. They died during my battle with Cao Cao," he said, accenting the Wei warlord's name with a negative tone. Just by mentioning his family, Ma Chao felt the pain of loss gnawing at his soul.

Liu Bei looked at him solemnly, his previous ecstatic mood gone. "Of course I will help you do so. If you would like it done, then it will be. Do not consider it a favour. Where would you like the graves erected?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it's quiet," replied Ma Chao. "She always liked tranquillity."

"You decided and tell me. Whether it be a grand procession, a simple ritual or nothing at all, we will honour them as you wish," promised Liu Bei. With a sigh, he placed his tea cup back on its saucer. "Your wife must have been a beautiful woman."

"Beautiful?" Ma Chao lips curled slightly into a smile. "That word doesn't begin to describe her."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yun Lu and Zhao Yun left the restaurant when the finished their food to continue on their tour around the city. Yun Lu spotted a tea shop ahead and rushed straight for it.

"Hey, wait up!" called out Zhao Yun, setting off at a brisk pace to catch up with her.

Yun Lu sauntered in and smiled. The shop held an assortment of tea leaves, teapots and cups. She stepped towards the teapot section and gazed.

_They're beautiful…_

"Do you like tea?" asked Zhao Yun, suddenly appearing beside her.

Yun Lu jumped at his sudden presence. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one who ran off."

"Well I'm sorry." Yun Lu turned her attention back to the teapots, scanning over the various types. She stopped at one with engraved patterns and was made of a pale green frosted glass, which made it seem like it was created with exceptionally thin jade.

"You have good taste there, lady," said the shopkeeper.

"How much?" Yun Lu queried instantly.

The shopkeeper offered up a high price of $500 and Yun Lu's attempts of haggling did not get through to him. She pulled out her wallet but realised he did not have enough money.

"Can you keep it for me, and I'll come back tomorrow for it?" pleaded Yun Lu.

"Sure you can come back tomorrow, but I can't guarantee anything," answered the shopkeeper.

"I'll lend you money if you don't have enough," offered Zhao Yun.

"No, owing people money isn't good." Yun Lu turned to the shopkeeper. "I'll come back first thing in the morning."

They left the store and returned to the busy streets.

"You're not particularly into shopping are you?" asked Zhao Yun, noticing that Yun Lu's hands were empty after three hours.

Yun Lu shook her head. "It's usually only on food. And the occasional item." Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring right ahead. Zhao Yun was confused, wondering what was happening as he scanned the street. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Those two," uttered Yun Lu softly, but Zhao Yun picked it up. Yun Lu pointed to a young couple, walking hand in hand along the street ahead. "I can't believe it!"

Zhao Yun followed her finger and saw the couple. He could only see their backs, but the boy had short brown hair and the girl had shoulder length black hair. "And?"

Yun Lu charged forward, but was halted by Zhao Yun when he grabbed her arm. She spun around and glare at him. "Hey, let g—"

"Don't disturb them, they look quite joyful by themselves," explained Zhao Yun. Yun Lu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"Who are they?" Zhao Yun asked, watching as the mysterious couple walked off onto another street. "I don't suppose it be jealousy or the male two timing if you didn't give pursuit." Zhao Yun flashed her a smirk.

Yun Lu rolled her eyes at the man before answering. "My cousin and my maid, who I would also call my best friend."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a long day, Yun Lu returned home, intent on asking Shao about her relationship with Ma Dai.

_I knew there was something between them!_

But the first person Yun Lu saw as her brother. "Mengqi!!"

Ma Chao turned and fixed her with a somewhat horrified look. Somewhat.

"Have you seen Dai or Shao?" asked Yun Lu.

"No…"

"Okay, I'll just keep searching for them then."

"No, wait. Come here, I have…something to tell you," muttered Ma Chao.

Yun Lu raised an eye at him. "I don't see what you seemed so scared about, but alright." Yun Lu moved towards him and they both sat down on a nice couch.

"Well today, I met with Lord Liu Bei and I…" Ma Chao hesitated but pressed on. "I asked to bury Yang and the children—"

"Oh I see," said Yun Lu. She patted Ma Chao on the shoulder. "You make it nice for my sister in law, won't you?" She stood up and turned to leave.

_Wait, then why is Mengqi so scared?_

Yun Lu faced Ma Chao once again as he finally decided to speak.

"Well Yun Lu…Lord Liu Bei also talked about marriage between you and—"

"WHAT?!" shouted Yun Lu.

"And I said yes…"

Yun Lu watched her brother with an expression mixed with confusion and anger. "Why? I thought I told you not to meddle with my marr—"

"Marriage is used like a bond of trust," said Ma Chao, dominating Yun Lu's voice. "I don't like how it's used that way, but it is. Liu Bei wants to use this so that we can trust each other. If I rejected his offer, then it would be like we're unwilling to be so familiar and…you're already, what, eighteen?" Ma Chao sighed. "Sorry, I know I should have talked to you first, but would you have even contemplated saying 'yes' if I did?"

To Ma Chao's surprise, Yun Lu sat down opposite him with a frown without hitting him or in general letting our any anger.

"Then who is this man I am going to marry?" questioned Yun Lu.

"Lord Liu Bei said no to tell," replied Ma Chao quietly.

At this, Yun Lu bounded up and grabbed a fistful of Ma Chao's shirt.

"This marriage has been held against my will, and I don't even get to know who the hell I'm marrying?" yelled Yun Lu angrily.

"Lord Liu Bei said to keep it a surprise," answered Ma Chao, staring into Yun Lu's enraged eyes.

"Lord Liu Bei, Lord Liu Bei! What, have you suddenly found sucking up to that man something very fun?"

"Hey!" Ma Chao pulled Yun Lu's hands off his shirt and shoved her away. He was offended by such an allegation. "I have done no such thing!"

A door clicked shut and the two siblings turned to look.

Shao walked in with a couple of bags of food and stopped upon seeing Ma Chao and Yun Lu standing with angry looking faces.

"Well hello Shao—"

Yun Lu broke away from the heated argument and dashed over to Shao. "You!" muttered Yun Lu, fixing Shao with a glare.

"Me?" squeaked Shao as an answer.

"Yes you! Where is Ma Dai?"

"Oh, Da—I don't know where Ma Dai is," replied Shao, leaning away from Yun Lu. "Wh-why would I anyway?

At that moment, Ma Dai entered the living room through another door.

"Hey—oh damn, did it get out?"

Yun Lu jumped back and pointed at her cousin triumphantly. "Hah, you blurted it out yourself!"

"Dai!" exclaimed Shao. "Why did you tell?"

"It looked like she was interrogating you!" answered Ma Dai.

Ma Chao strode towards the younger three. "Calm down, what's happening?"

Yun Lu pointed accusing fingers at the two. "They're going out together."

Ma Chao looked between Shao and Ma Dai a few times before breaking into a smile. "Good job Dai, you've become a grown man."

"I'm twenty, cousin," Ma Dai reminded him.

"Well good luck with it you two," said Ma Chao with a chuckle. "Is there something wrong with them going out together?"

"Well no, but Shao!" said Yun Lu exasperatedly. "You didn't tell me anything!"

"Dai said not to tell," muttered Shao in reply.

"Well, it's out now, so we don't have to hide it any longer." Ma Dai wrapped an arm around Shao. "Be prepared to lose you maid Yun Lu," he said with a smirk, earning a blush from Shao.

"Che, as if I will." She and Ma Chao exchanged a glance. "Let's leave them to themselves shall we?"

"We should." Both of them left to return to their rooms.

Ma Chao kept a smile on his lips as they walked off. "See Yun Lu, even they're together."

Yun Lu frowned again. "But this…my marriage isn't about love is it?"

"You'll learn to love," answered Ma Chao. He then turned and retreated to his own room.

"Really depends on who I'm going to marry!" called out Yun Lu, hoping that Ma Chao would give up on the secrecy.

"I'm not telling!" shouted Ma Chao in return. He slammed the door and left Yun Lu to stand in the corridor alone.

_He's right though, I'm already eighteen. Girls usually get married at sixteen. What would you say, dad? Hm, what kind of stupid question is that? He tried to arrange a marriage for me before! Like father like son. Still, I wish you were here, father, I miss you so much._

Yun Lu sighed and clenched her fist. Her father, brothers, Yang and young nephew and niece, all dead, all slain, by Cao Cao. But she couldn't hold such a burning hatred for the man as Ma Chao did. Yes, she hated Cao Cao, but she didn't have the desire for revenge. Hatred doesn't let one enjoy life as it is, and Yun Lu didn't want that to happen.

She turned and went to her room, remembering that she had to go buy a teapot the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Thank a lot for your reviews guys, it made me go: I MUST UPDATE. Thank you so much for the support, hope you will continue to do so by reading this story and reviewing!!

Wink wink.

And at Dagomon, thanks a lot for your suggestions, I'll think about it. And yeah, I really should write a detailed description of Yun Lu shouldn't I? Hmm, might be a bit hard to insert that now the story is onto chapter 17, but I'll give it a shot!

Thanks for reading, please REVIEW! I'll try to move along with this story...least I got a plan aye.


End file.
